Un Cuento Oscuro
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Veintiocho años después, una maldición que no funcionó como debiera es rota, una reina atrapada en hielo liberada y un gran peligro comienza a gestarse en las tierras del Bosque Encantado. UA. Dark!Emma/Evil Queen. OCs.
1. Prólogo

**N. de la Autora:** Esta es mi segunda incursión en _Once upon a time_ y el SwanQueen. Como ya dije en el one-shot que escribí hace unos meses, nunca pensé que acabaría shippeando esta pareja, porque por más que me gustaría verlo, sé que no van a ser endgame. Pero bueno, para algo se inventaron los fanfics, así que os dejo por aquí este UA, que como su título indica, tiene una historia un tanto oscura (aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber dosis de fluff xD). La longitud de estos primeros capítulos seguramente no sea la tónica y haya otros más largos. En cuanto a las actualizaciones, siento decir que me temo que serán espaciadas, porque esta historia la escribo cuando a mis musas les da por bombardearme con ideas para ella (tengo más o menos claro a dónde ir con ella, eso sí) y como descanso de la nueva novela que estoy escribiendo. En cualquier caso, espero que os guste.

Desconozco la geografía concreta del Bosque Encantado, pero intentaré usar algunos de los nombres mencionados en la serie. Los nombres de algunos personajes los mantendré en inglés porque en español no me acaban de convencer xD (cosas de verlo en V.O.). Y finalmente, habrá unos cuantos OCs.

Disclaimer: _Ocen upon a time_ pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, productores y distribuidores. Yo solo tomo los personajes prestados un rato.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Por fin, después de años buscando aquello, lo habían encontrado; prácticamente sepultado bajo metros de nieve, hielo y viejos escombros de lo que en su tiempo debió ser un impresionante palacio de piedra, metal y cristal, yacía aquel sarcófago helado, el cuerpo que dormía en él difuminado tras la gruesa pared congelada.

Una de las dos figuras que lo contemplaban se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, la respiración condensándose al abandonar sus labios; el frío allí era intenso, pero no tanto como el de los inviernos de las tierras donde había pasado casi toda su vida adulta. Sin apartar los ojos de la figura atrapada en el hielo, se quitó la manopla de piel y, casi conteniendo el aliento, pasó la yema de los dedos por la fría y lisa superficie.

—Al fin… —musitó y una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Ha llegado la hora de liberaros de vuestro sueño helado.

—¿Estás segura, hermana? —inquirió la otra mujer presente, que observaba a unos pasos de distancia.

—Nunca he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida, Drij.

—Las profecías dicen…

—Sé lo que dicen —la interrumpió—. Y me da igual, este es mi destino, hermana. —Volvió la mirada hacia Drij, los ojos verde azulados encendidos por algo que estaba entre la rabia, el odio y la excitación.

—El Hombre Sabio dijo que liberaríamos un gran mal.

—No para nosotros. —Devolvió su atención al cuerpo en el hielo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Porque ansío lo mismo que ella. Nuestro deseo es el mismo y eso será lo que nos una.

Drij no contestó a aquellas palabras, no había nada que pudiera decir para disuadir a su hermana de caza, su decisión tomada largo tiempo atrás, cuando por primera vez escucharon la historia de la _Reina en el Hielo_, tantos años atrás. Las palabras del cuentacuentos habían avivado las llamas de una ira largo tiempo dormida y despertado el deseo de venganza que durante un tiempo había reposado tranquilo. Si lo que la leyenda contaba era cierto, si de verdad el cuerpo encerrado en hielo aún contenía vida, podría significar la oportunidad que su hermana llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

—Muy bien —dijo finalmente Drij—, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer? —No estaba segura de que nada de lo que traían consigo fuese a servir para romper aquella pared de hielo.

—Romper la maldición que la mantiene dormida ahí dentro.

—¿Cómo?

—Con magia y la ayuda de esto. —La mujer sacó de entre sus ropas un medallón rojizo, labrado en forma de llamas, en su centro un rubí de intenso color rojo parecía palpitar con vida propia—. El Corazón de Fuego, es un antiguo talismán de las Tierras del Este.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido? —Drij sabía que objetos como aquellos no eran fáciles de encontrar u obtener.

—Como pago por un trabajo —contestó su hermana de caza vagamente.

Y sin más preámbulos o darle tiempo a Drij para que dijera algo más, la joven mujer se concentró en la magia, que desde su nacimiento latía en su interior, apretó con fuerza el talismán contra el hielo y empezó a recitar las palabras que la persona que le había suministrado aquel objeto le enseñara. Al principio no pareció pasar nada, pero de repente, el talismán se fundió con el hielo y con el paso de los minutos ambas mujeres fueron testigos de cómo este comenzaba a fundirse, siseando y envolviéndolas en vapor.

—Espíritus —musitó Drij y aferró con fuerza las empuñaduras de sus dagas. Dijera lo que dijera su hermana de caza, la Reina del Hielo era una mujer impredecible y peligrosa, no había manera de saber lo que haría con ellas una vez liberada.

La otra mujer había dado un paso hacia atrás y observaba cómo el cuerpo atrapado en el hielo iba quedando liberado, el agua se escurría a sus pies. Pero eso no fue lo único de lo que se dio cuenta, también se percató del lento subir y bajar del pecho de la supuesta Reina del Hielo; la mujer estaba viva, de ello no cabía ninguna duda, aunque el paso del tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ella. Cuando prácticamente todo el hielo a su alrededor se había fundido, unos ojos oscuros se abrieron de golpe, para volver a cerrarse deslumbrados por la luz de las antorchas que habían traído consigo. Un gemido escapó de labios secos y fríos. Y los ojos volvieron a abrirse.

Tras un momento de evidente desorientación, aquel par de oscuros orbes se fijaron en las dos figuras envueltas en pieles frente a ella, su piel, aún entumecida por el frío, sintió la caricia de la magia y su mente terminó de despertarse. Rabia e ira acumuladas durante años de sueño helado vibraron en sus venas y su propia magia, ardiente y sedienta, terminó de liberarla de su prisión de hielo. Sin embargo, sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla tras años paradas y se habría ido de bruces al húmedo suelo, sino hubiese sido por los fuertes brazos de la persona que más cerca estaba a ella. Quiso liberarse, pero aquel sueño maldito en el que se había visto atrapada la había dejado débil, aunque jamás admitiría algo así en voz alta. Así que desistió y se dejó sostener en el regazo de aquella mujer con unos ojos que parecían no decidirse entre el azul o el verde.

—¿Dónde…? —Su voz sonó ronca, rota y la mujer hizo una seña con la cabeza a su acompañante, que se acercó a ellas con una cantimplora en la mano.

—Bebed —indicó poniéndola en sus labios.

El agua estaba prácticamente helada y fue como si arrasara su garganta, pero alivió la sequedad y le permitió pronunciar sus siguientes palabras; el tono duro, altanero, como siempre había sido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Más que a pregunta sonó a demanda.

—En lo que queda de vuestro antiguo palacio en las Tierras del Invierno —contestó la mujer que la sostenía.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, aquellas ruinas no podían ser su orgulloso e impresionante palacio. Sintiendo que sus fuerzas volvían, obligó a la mujer a soltarla y se incorporó poniéndose en pie y mirando alrededor… No quedaba nada, nada de su último hogar, solo muros derruidos invadidos por el viento y la nieve. Sabía que en el momento de lanzar su maldición, algo había salido terriblemente mal, pero jamás imaginó algo como lo que ahora tenía ante sus ojos.

—¿Cuántos años he pasado atrapada? —preguntó todavía recorriendo la bastedad de las ruinas con la mirada.

—Veintiocho años —respondió la mujer que la había ayudado.

«Veintiocho años… ¿Tanto?» Sus enemigos debían estar disfrutando de la paz y la felicidad de su ausencia, de su derrota… Hasta ahora. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y la máscara fría y cruel de la reina que una vez había sido, volvió a su rostro. Se giró hacia las dos mujeres, una la observaba con evidente reparo y desconfianza, la otra… era difícil decirlo, pero no había miedo, temor u odio en sus ojos.

—Supongo que os debo mi liberación… —dijo—, pero si esperáis a que os conceda riquezas o vuestros deseos, podéis hacerlo sentadas.

—No es por eso por lo que os hemos liberado —señaló la mujer de los ojos verde azulados—. Y mi único deseo es que volváis a levantar vuestro reino, que recuperéis el poder de antaño y que retoméis el camino de vuestra venganza.

—Mi venganza…, ¿qué sabes tú de mi venganza?

—Sé que deseáis el sufrimiento y la muerte de Snow White y su esposo, sé que deseáis castigar a todos aquellos que se os opusieron y os hicieron daño. Y sé que ese deseo no ha desaparecido durante vuestro sueño en el hielo.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué queréis que vuelva a esa senda? —No es que tuviera intención de no hacerlo, la mujer tenía razón, su tiempo atrapada no había disminuido sus ganas de venganza ni su odio hacia Snow White, pero quería saber las razones de aquella mujer.

—Porque comparto ese mismo deseo. —Ahora sí pudo reconocer la ira en su mirada.

—Oh, ¿y a qué se debe tanto odio?

—A que intentó convertirme en alguien que no era y me arrebató lo más preciado para mí. Por eso me uniré a vos y vuestra causa —para sorpresa de la reina recién liberada y la otra mujer, se arrodilló sobre una rodilla y bajó el rostro— y os juraré lealtad y obediencia, mi vida y mi muerte serán vuestras, como lo será mi espada, hasta el día de mi último aliento.

La reina no pudo evitar mostrar cierto grado de sorpresa en su rostro, largos años habían pasado desde que nadie quisiera ofrecerle un juramento como aquel, servirla libremente, sin coacciones o amenazas.

—¿Sabes quién soy, mujer? —inquirió en un tono casi amargo de voz.

—Lo sé. —La mujer alzó la cabeza—. Sois la reina Regina, monarca del antaño conocido Reino Oscuro de las Tierras del Invierno, señora del palacio que alguna vez se alzó aquí. Y aquella a la que Snow White bautizó como la Reina Malvada.

Regina asintió imperceptiblemente y clavó su penetrante mirada oscura en la mujer que seguía arrodillada ante ella.

—¿Y quién eres tú, querida? ¿Qué te hace pensar que querré aceptarte como mi súbdito y mi caballero?

Una extrañamente cautivadora sonrisa de medio lado asomó a los labios de la mujer.

—Emma Swan. Única hija y heredera de los reyes Snow White y James.


	2. 1º El general y la reina

**Capítulo 1º.- ****El general y la reina**  


_Dos años después_

Las primeras nieves del otoño habían caído finalmente el día y la noche anterior y el palacio, que se alzaba en lo alto del risco que presidía aquella zona del paisaje, había amanecido con un pequeño manto blanco cubriendo tejados, jardines y pasajes; los guardias y soldados de negros uniformes que se movían por el exterior de sus muros iban embutidos en gruesas capas de pieles y con cuidado de no resbalar en las placas de hielo que la madrugada les había regalado.

En los establos, una mujer de largo cabello rubio esperaba pacientemente a que le preparasen su caballo para poder ponerse en marcha. Un par de años atrás, ella misma se habría ocupado de aquella tarea, pero desde que su posición entre las filas del ejército de aquel reino alcanzaba la máxima de general, no se le «permitía» hacerse cargo de algo tan mundano como ensillar su caballo. Bueno, pensó, eso se terminaría una vez estuviese fuera de palacio y en camino a las Tierras del Norte, para reunirse con la gente que se había convertido en su familia desde casi hacía diez años; allí nadie la trataría como si fuese alguna clase de ser superior.

—Arrugar tanto el ceño solo te conseguirá más arrugas, querida —dijo una conocida voz de mujer a su espalda. No pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa al volverse hacia ella.

—Mi reina —saludó inclinando la cabeza, algo que solo hacía cuando estaban en público ahora.

—Mi general. —La reina no se inclinó, no esbozó sonrisa alguna, pero la rubia pudo verla en sus ojos oscuros de todas maneras, una sonrisa secreta solo para ella—. ¿Finalmente, partirás hoy?

—Sí. Si lo pospongo más tiempo, los caminos estarán peor. De momento, la capa de nieve no es lo suficientemente espesa como para hacerlos imposibles de transitar.

—Entiendo. ¿Y cuánto tiempo habré de prescindir de mi general?

La rubia estuvo tentada de decirle que ya habían discutido eso la noche anterior, tras una más que placentera sesión entre las sábanas, pero era consciente de los sirvientes y guardias presentes. Que la reina y ella compartían la cama no era un secreto para las gentes que trabajaban y vivían en el palacio, pero a ninguna de las dos les gustaba hacer público ese hecho o el afecto real que había tras el deseo y la lujuria. Cuanto menos supieran sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, menos peligro corrían de ser usadas la una contra la otra en caso del ataque de algún enemigo o traidor, ambas cosas probablemente no tardaría en abundar.

—Si todo va bien, no más de un mes, tenéis mi palabra. Estaré de vuelta antes de que comience el invierno y os traeré la promesa de más hombres para nuestro ejército.

—Eso espero, si no este viaje no será más que una pérdida de tiempo.

—No será así, no tenéis que preocuparos.

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos en silencio durante un momento, diciéndose aquello que en voz alta no podían.

—Mi señora, vuestro caballo ya está listo —le comunicó uno de los mozos de cuadra.

La rubia asintió y tomó las riendas de las manos del mozo. La reina la acompañó hasta el exterior y el patio de armas, recordando parte de la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior.

—_Al menos llévate a Drij contigo —dijo con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su amante._

_ —Si me llevo a mi hermana de caza, ¿quién estará aquí para protegerte? —Sintió como una mano se deslizaba por su espalda en una suave caricia._

_ —Graham —fue su lacónica respuesta, que arrancó una seca carcajada a la otra mujer._

_ —Sabes que no confío en él tanto como en Drij respecto a tu seguridad. Puede haberte jurado lealtad después de que le devolvieras su corazón, pero eso no borra la historia que hay entre vosotros._

_ —¿No serán tus celos los que hablan?_

_ —¿De alguien que no fue más que una marioneta? —Rió de nuevo—. Mira, sé cuáles son las habilidades de Graham como guerrero y que hará todo cuanto le ordene sin quejarse, pero prefiero dejar a Drij a cargo de tu seguridad. Estaré más tranquila así._

_ —Como quieras. —Suspiró—. Pero a ella no le hará especial gracia quedarse aquí, mientras tú vas a reunirte con vuestra familia y clan._

_ —Sobrevivirá._

_ —¿Así que te irás sola?_

_ —Viajaré más rápido por mi cuenta._

_ —Te diría que tuvieras cuidado, pero conociéndote… —Dejó el final de la frase en el aire y sonrió de medio lado._

_ —Probablemente, estás pensando que me perderé o algo. Pero voy a optar por pensar que es un cumplido hacia mis habilidades como jinete, guerrera y cazadora y que sabes que nada va a pasarme en este viaje._

_ —Tómalo como quieras, Emma —rió suavemente y besó la piel bajo sus labios._

_ —Te prometo que volveré, Regina…_

Los pensamientos de la reina volvieron al presente al alcanzar el patio de armas, donde encontraron a Drij esperándolas. La hermana de caza de Emma lucía el mismo ceño fruncido que la rubia momentos antes, claramente poco complacida con el hecho de no acompañarla en aquel viaje.

—Te lo dije —le susurró la reina a su general, quien solo exhaló un largo suspiro.

Se detuvieron frente a la rubia cazadora de claros ojos azules, el pelo recogido en una larga trenza; pese a que como Emma pertenecía al ejército del reino, jamás había vestido la librea negra de su uniforme, prefiriendo seguir llevando sus ropas de cuero, lana y pieles, típicas de su pueblo. La propia general había optado por tales prendas para aquel día, mucho más cómodas y calientes para el viaje y el lugar al que iba.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe, hermana? —inquirió Drij a modo de saludo. Ni siquiera se inclinó ante la reina, pero Regina ya estaba acostumbrada a aquel comportamiento.

Drij no era su súbdito, su presencia allí se debía única y exclusivamente a Emma, al lazo que las unía, al respeto y el cariño que provenían de él. Al principio no le había gustado ni un pelo, pero con el tiempo había acabado admirando en cierto sentido la integridad y dignidad de la cazadora, sobre todo porque en el fondo Drij todavía la tenía cierto temor. «Los hijos del Norte somos libres y no nos arrodillamos ante nadie», le había dicho en cierta ocasión. Drij era valiente y decidida, de eso no cabía la menor duda, y por eso mismo y por lo que significaba para Emma, Regina no había levantado ni su mano ni su magia contra ella, pese a que durante los primeros meses de convivencia había estado tentada en más de una ocasión.

—Sabes que no, que te quiero aquí. —Emma puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana de caza y lo estrechó.

Aunque reluctante, Drij asintió e imitó el gesto de Emma, llevando su mano al hombro opuesto de esta.

—La protegeré en tu ausencia, hermana —dijo en voz baja solo para sus oídos, ambas conscientes de lo susceptible que era Regina respecto a que nadie salvo Emma pensase que necesitase alguna clase de protección.

—Sé que lo harás. Llevaré tus recuerdos y buenos deseos a nuestra gente.

Emma había vivido alrededor de unos ocho años entre los clanes de las Tierras del Norte, pero ese tiempo había sido suficiente para hacerla sentir como uno de ellos, como sí realmente hubiese nacido allí y no en el lejano y cálido sur. El clan de Drij era, junto a Regina, a los que consideraba su verdadera familia. Pronto, si los dioses y espíritus eran propicios, podría añadir al único miembro que faltaba.

Las hermanas de caza terminaron de despedirse, la reina le dijo un último adiós a su general y Emma, envuelta en una gruesa capa de pieles, espada a la cintura y un arco desencordado en la silla, montó en su caballo y partió rumbo hacia las Tierras del Norte, donde cerraría el acuerdo para que los clanes se unieran al ejército del nuevo Reino del Invierno en una futura guerra, que ya no tardaría en llegar. Tras dos años reconstruyendo lo que se había perdido en los veintiocho anteriores, estaban casi listos para comenzar la empresa que tanto Emma, como Regina perseguían: acabar con el reinado de Snow White.

«Sí, este será el último otoño de paz», pensó Emma picando espuelas tras cruzar las puertas del palacio.


	3. 2º El cisne errante

**Capítulo 2º.- El cisne errante**

Había algo especial en viajar sola por los caminos del bosque otoñal, con su caballo y sus pensamientos como única compañía; le recordaban a Emma los largos días de cacería en la Tierras del Norte, cuando Drij y ella se separaban para encontrar el doble de presas y podían pasar varios días en la más completa soledad. La joven general había disfrutado de aquellos momentos de paz, centrada completamente en la caza y la naturaleza teñida de blanco las más de las veces; encontrar animales que cazar y con los que su clan pudiera sobrevivir un día más, una semana más de invierno, y hacer frente a los peligros del bosque y las montañas y las criaturas depredadoras que los poblaban, habían mantenido su mente alejada de los fantasmas y demonios de un pasado, que en más de una ocasión, durante esos primeros años, había tenido que luchar para mantener a raya.

Pero aquellos días habían quedado atrás, en el momento en que había jurado lealtad a su reina, su vida en el clan había tocado a su fin, siempre podría volver a visitarlos y ellos la harían sentir bien recibida y querida, pero lo cierto era que su hogar, de nuevo, había vuelto a cambiar. Y tal y cómo habían resultado las cosas entre Regina y ella, no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo.

La luz comenzaba a decrecer a su alrededor, los días eran cada vez más cortos, mucho más en aquellas latitudes tan septentrionales, pero Emma necesitaba alargar todo cuanto pudiese sus horas en la silla. El viaje hasta el lugar en que su clan vivía no era muy largo, pero le llevaría prácticamente una semana llegar allí y otra más para volver, siempre y cuando la nieve no tornase los caminos en imposibles de transitar. Además, tenía planeado al menos pasar dos semanas entre su gente, era lo mínimo que le pedirían que estuviera, después de varios meses sin verla; no todo iba a ser llegar, cerrar el acuerdo y marcharse, bien podría disfrutar un poco de la compañía de las gentes del clan y su familia. De todas formas, Regina contaba con que se tomase ese tiempo, así que tampoco había necesidad de apresurar las cosas.

Finalmente, tras dos horas cabalgando con la única luz de una luna casi llena, Emma buscó un lugar al resguardo de los elementos donde acampar. Su magia, que apenas usaba, le sirvió para encender una pequeña hoguera con la que ahuyentar el frío de la noche. Tendió sus mantas bajo un árbol, en un lugar libre de nieve y raíces. Tomó una frugal cena y dejó que el cansancio hiciese el resto para sumirse en un sueño alerta, como siempre era cuando se encontraba durmiendo al raso. Algo que había aprendido muy pronto tras abandonar el Palacio de Verano.

_ Después de pasar varios días sin apenas descansar lo mínimo necesario, deseosa de poner tanta tierra entre ella y los soldados de sus padres como fuera posible, Emma se sentía extremadamente agotada y en necesidad de un sueño largo y reparador. El problema era que se encontraba en un espeso bosque en medio de ninguna parte, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber cruzado la frontera con las Tierras Centrales. Pero necesitaba dormir y el claro con el que acababa de dar le pareció tan bueno como cualquier habitación de posada. _

_ Ató su caballo a la rama baja de un árbol y no había terminado de sentarse con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco del mismo, envuelta en su capa y una manta, que sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en un sueño profundo._

_ Se despertó con un sobresalto al oír varias voces masculinas a su alrededor; al principio se habían filtrado en su sueño, formando parte de él, pero finalmente había emergido al mundo consciente y algo le decía que los dueños de aquellas voces no tenían precisamente buenas intenciones para con ella._

_ —Hora de levantarse, princesa —dijo uno de los hombres._

_Por un momento, Emma temió que los soldados del ejército de sus padres la hubiesen encontrado y su huída hubiese llegado a su fin. Pero cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la escasa de luz del amanecer y pudo observar mejor a los cinco hombres que la rodeaban, se dio cuenta con alivio de que no era el caso. Sin embargo, el alivio duró poco, porque aunque no eran soldados, su aspecto los catalogaba como rufianes, salteadores de caminos lo más seguro, a juzgar por sus armas y defensas disparejas y en diferentes estados de conservación._

_ Emma trató de ocultar su miedo y se incorporó ligeramente, con cuidado de no revelar la espada que todavía pendía de su cadera y quedaba oculta bajo la manta y la capa. Los miró con dureza y cierto desdén en un intento de intimidarlos, algo que en el fondo sabía que era fútil._

_ —Oh, me gusta esa mirada, toda desafiante, hará que todo sea más divertido, ¿verdad, chicos? —comentó el mismo hombre que había hablado al principio, un tipo alto, pero delgado, que balanceaba una maza en la mano derecha y vestía defensas de cuero con algunas protecciones de metal cosidas en ellas. El cabecilla de la banda._

_ El resto de hombres rieron y asintieron. Emma pudo ver en sus expresiones que aquello no iba a ser un simple robo, aquellos hombres querían «divertirse» con ella. Bueno, pues les daría su propia versión de «diversión»._

_ El cabecilla hizo un gesto con la mano y uno de sus hombres avanzó hasta Emma. La joven esperó a que este se inclinara hacia ella para agarrarla y probablemente tratar de atar sus manos. Cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros, echó mano a la espada y en un rápido movimiento la desenvainó. Saliendo de entre la capa y las mantas, se abalanzó sobre el hombre, al que pilló completamente por sorpresa, poco habituado a encontrarse víctimas armadas y con ganas de luchar, mucho menos mujeres. Pero Emma no era una mujer cualquiera, se había instruido en el uso de la espada y el combate con el maestro de armas del palacio durante varios años, antes de que sus padres le prohibieran seguir recibiendo lecciones y entrenándose con los guardias en el palenque, por juzgarlas «actividades» poco dignas de una princesa._

_ Aprovechó la sorpresa del hombre para abrirle el abdomen con un ancho tajo lateral. La sorpresa se tornó en horror cuando las tripas del tipo empezaron a desparramarse por el terrible corte abierto. El hombre cayó de rodillas y sus gritos llenaron el claro, sacando de su estupor al resto de rufianes, que se abalanzaron sobre Emma escupiéndole todo tipo de maldiciones, insultos y amenazas._

_ Durante unos minutos, Emma logró mantenerse fuera del alcance de las armas de sus atacantes, pero con el cuerpo todavía cansado y dolorido tras días de huída y cuatro a uno era demasiado. Una espada le acertó en el muslo, abriéndole un corte profundo, que la hizo trastabillar un par de pasos, bajando su guardia el tiempo justo para que el cabecilla la golpease en el costado con la maza. El golpe fue brutal, la dejó sin aire unos segundos y la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, la espada lo único que la mantenía mínimamente erguida. Estaba segura de que tenía varias costillas rotas_

_ —Zorra… —Escupió el cabecilla—. Mis chicos y yo te lo vamos a hacer pagar. Virr —hizo un gesto a uno de los hombres—, tú primero, ya que has perdido a tu hermano._

_ Y dicho aquello, el cabecilla pegó una patada a su espada, haciéndola caer al suelo de boca. Un dolor ardiente y agudo se extendió por todo su torso, fruto del impacto sobre las costillas rotas._

_ Lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano cogiéndola de los cabellos y tirando de ella hacia arriba rudamente. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor y derramar lágrimas involuntarias._

_ —Cuando acabe contigo, perra, vas a desear no haber nacido —le espetó en la cara el tal Virr, para después tirarla de espaldas contra el suelo._

_ Emma oyó más que vio cómo sacaba un cuchillo para cortar sus ropas, a ella o ambas, no lo tenía del todo claro. Trató de sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía, ignorando el dolor y la falta de aire y logró darle un patada en el estómago cuando se inclinada sobre ella. _

_ —¡Puta! ¡Agarradla! —rugió Virr._

_ Aquel iba a ser el final, Emma estaba segura, en cuanto los otros tres hombres la inmovilizasen, ya no podría seguir luchando o defendiéndose. Apretó los dientes, al menos no les daría la satisfacción de oírla gritar._

_ Vio a los cuatro hombres volver sobre ella, pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera agarrarla, Virr y el hombre a su derecha cayeron fulminados por dos flechas certeras en el pecho y el cuello. Los otros dos se volvieron con las armas listas hacia un lado del claro y desparecieron del campo de visión de Emma, que solo pudo oír sus voces, el entrechocar del acero y después de un par de minutos que parecieron durar una eternidad, sus gemidos de agonía._

_ Trató de incorporarse, pero las costillas rotas le dijeron claramente lo mala idea que era. _

_ —Será mejor que no te muevas por el momento —dijo una nueva voz masculina, grave, cuyo dueño apareció segundos después a su lado._

_ Era un hombre entrado ya en años, el corto pelo y la barba entrecanos y las arrugas de su estoico rostro no dejaban lugar a dudas. Vestía cota de malla y encima una sobreveste gris con un cisne negro alzando el vuelo bordado en su centro. Protecciones de cuero y metal cubrían sus manos y piernas. Una espada bastarda colgaba del talabarte alrededor de su cintura, un arco de tejo y un carcaj repleto de flechas asomaban tras su espalda. Sus ojos azules tenían una mirada seria, pero amable, que le transmitió a Emma confianza y seguridad. Era un caballero, la joven estaba casi segura de ello._

_ El hombre se arrodilló a su lado y la observó unos segundos. Después se levantó, desapareció un momento y volvió con varios pedazos de tela que usar como vendajes. Lo primero que hizo fue un torniquete sobre el corte de su pierna. Emma dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un siseó de dolor, cuando el hombre apretó el nudo para cortar la hemorragia._

_ —Bien, ahora voy quitarte el jubón y la camisa y a palparte los costados, necesito saber cómo están las costillas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_ Emma asintió no muy segura de cómo de estrangulada o rota saldría su voz en aquel momento, mientras terminaba de asimilar que acababan de salvarle la vida y se estaban haciendo cargo de sus heridas._

_ Con un cuidado que la joven solo había visto en los mejores sanadores y médicos de palacio, el hombre la ayudó a incorporarse y deshacerse de las prensas superiores que cubrían su cuerpo. Recorrió con sus manos todo su torso, presionando ligeramente para saber el estado de sus costillas lastimadas. Emma vio que la piel de su costado derecho estaba adquiriendo un enfermizo color morado, tirando a negro._

_ —La buena noticia —dijo el hombre retirando finalmente sus manos y mirándola a los ojos— es que solo tienes tres costillas rotas y ninguna parece haber perforado el pulmón. La mala noticia es que te van a doler como mil demonios durante unos días._

_ —Gra… gracias —Logró articular finalmente Emma._

_ —No tienes por qué dármelas. Esos hombres se merecían el destino que han recibido. —El hombre había comenzado a vendarle el costado._

_ Emma miró frente a sí, a unos pasos de donde estaban yacían los cadáveres de los dos hombres que se habían enfrentado a su salvador; uno tenía el pecho abierto y al otro la cabeza le colgaba de manera extraña del cuello._

_ —¿Sois un caballero? —inquirió con una voz más firme._

_ —Se puede decir que sí —respondió el hombre, media sonrisa adornando su adusto rostro—. ¿Y tú, jovencita, eres un caballero?_

_ Emma sacudió la cabeza._

_ —No pude terminar mi formación y jamás me armaron, Sir._

_ —Una lástima, diría que talento no te falta, has debido aguantar lo tuyo contra estos cinco. Bueno, con esto tus costillas deberían darte menos problemas —dijo al terminar de vendarle el costado—. Vamos, te ayudaré con la ropa y luego me ocuparé del corte de la pierna. Habrá que lavarlo antes y me temo que tendré que coserlo. Pero no te preocupes, no se me da mal lo de la aguja y el hilo. —Le guiñó un ojo tras decir aquello último._

_ Con ayuda del caballero, Emma volvió a vestirse y apoyándose en él, caminó hasta un pequeño arroyo que no corría muy lejos de donde había acampado. Allí encendieron un pequeño fuego, en el que el hombre calentó un cazo de agua, al que añadió algunas hierbas curativas. Después de dejar enfriar un poco el agua tras haber hervido, limpió con ella la herida de la pierna; Emma se había quitado el pantalón para facilitar la cura. Fue un proceso lento y doloroso, pero necesario si no quería que la herida se le emponzoñara y acabar enfermando. Cuando todo terminó, el hombre la volvió a ayudar a terminar de vestirse y compartió con ella un desayuno tardío junto al arroyo. Los caballos de ambos pastaban a unos pasos de ellos._

_ —Gracias, Sir, por ayudarme y curar mis heridas._

_ —No hay de qué. Te diría que cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo, pero creo que sabes lo suficiente de cómo funciona el mundo, para saber que no es cierto._

_ Emma asintió, podría haber vivido sus primeros diecinueve años de vida en un palacio, protegida de los males del mundo exterior por los guardias reales, pero lo cierto era que sabía mucho más de la vida de lo que sus padres imaginaban. Y los últimos dos años habían sido toda una dosis de realidad._

_ —Lo sé. Por eso, gracias de nuevo._

_ —Y dime…_

_ —Emma._

_ —Emma, ¿qué hace una joven como tú viajando sola? No es algo normal de ver._

_ —Yo… —Vaciló, todavía no había pensado una historia que contar para cuando le hiciesen esa pregunta, hasta el momento la huída era todo cuanto había ocupado su mente._

_ —Está bien. —El caballero le dedicó una sonrisa amable y comprensiva—. Todos tenemos nuestros motivos y nuestro pasado. Pero te desaconsejaría seguir viajando así, sobre todo ahora que estás herida._

_ Emma apartó la mirada entonces, dirigiéndola al suelo._

_ —No tengo otra opción, Sir._

_ —Hm… ¿Por qué no terminaste tu formación como caballero? —le preguntó de pronto el hombre._

_ Sin levantar la cabeza, Emma respondió en un tono entre amargo y abatido._

_ —Mis padres decidieron que ya no podía seguir «jugando» a ser caballero._

_ —Ya veo. —El hombre exhaló un largo suspiro—. Como he dicho, creo que tienes potencial y la verdad es que llevo un tiempo buscando un nuevo escudero, viajar solo es aburrido —dejó escapar una carcajada— y más aún cuidar de mi caballo. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Me servirás como escudero y a cambio yo seguiré con tu formación y cuando llegue el momento, te armaré caballero. Y me haré cargo de tu manutención. ¿Qué me dices?_

_ Emma alzó la cabeza y miró al caballero con incredulidad. ¿Que qué le parecía…? Era la mejor propuesta que había oído en mucho tiempo. El hombre parecía ya algo mayor como para seguir vagando por los caminos, pero la joven tenía la certeza de que era diestro con la espada y el resto de las artes de caballería, sería un maestro estupendo, no tenía la menor duda. Además, era un buen hombre, uno de esos que eran difíciles de encontrar._

_ —¿Habláis en serio, Sir? —preguntó sin terminar de creérselo._

_ —Muy enserio. —Asintió él._

_ —Entonces ya tenéis escudero. —Emma sonrió de oreja._

_ —Estupendo. Cuando tus costillas estén mejor, empezarás tu trabajo y retomaremos tu formación._

_ —Gracias. —Emma apenas podía contener su entusiasmo—. Gracias, Sir…_

_ El hombre rió y sacudió la cabeza._

_ —Sir Aldric Swan, caballero errante a vuestro servicio, mi señora._

* * *

**N. de la Autora: **Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, marcado como favorito o puesto en alerta este fanfic, y a todos aquellos lectores silenciosos, motiva mucho para seguir adelante con este proyecto ^^ (aunque no os preocupéis, que no soy de esos autores que demandan reviews para continuar posteando una historia). Ahora, unas cosillas que me olvidó poner en la nota anterior:

Como ya habéis visto, esta historia va a tener bastantes fragmentos en flashback, normalmente no avisaría de esto, el formato en cursiva creo que deja claro cuándo empiezan esos fragmentos, pero bueno, tanto los eventos que llevaron a Emma a odiar a sus padres y abandonar su reino, así como los años pasados desde entonces y los dos años pasados desde que liberó a Regina irán desarrollándose en esos flashback.

Dado que en este UA el tiempo ha seguido corriendo, todos los personajes han envejecido sus correspondientes 28-30 años desde la maldición fallida (salvo Regina por haber quedado atrapada en el hielo), así que más o menos, los personajes de la edad de Snow y Charming rondarán los 40 largos o casi 50.

Y finalmente, excepto algún cambio necesario, los eventos previos a la maldición se mantienen tal y como ocurren en la serie.


	4. 3º El más amargo de los recuerdos

**Capítulo 3º.- El más amargo de los recuerdos**

Atardecía cuando Emma llegó al poblado del clan que la había acogido tantos años atrás. La nieve, que había vuelto a caer durante la semana que había durado su viaje, cubría los tejados bajos e inclinados de las cabañas y el suelo en un manto que día tras día se volvía más espeso. Dada la hora y la época del año, en el exterior solo se encontraban un puñado de hombres y mujeres, los guerreros del clan, que montaban guardia en torno a una gran hoguera, envueltos en gruesas pieles para protegerse del frío. Se volvieron hacia ella cuando penetró el perímetro del poblado y cuando la reconocieron, la saludaron e invitaron a unirse a ellos en torno al fuego, pero Emma declinó la oferta después de desmontar.

—Gracias, pero creo que me sacaré el frío en la casa de Redra —comentó tras devolverles el saludo.

—El sur te ha ablandado, _Cidre_ —dijo uno de los hombres, la cabeza cubierta por una piel de oso.

_Cidre_, hacia tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, ni siquiera Drij, que se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre. La palabra significaba «cisne» en la lengua del norte y se lo habían puesto en referencia al cisne negro que llevaba tatuado alrededor del hombro derecho, el brazo de la espada.

—Difícilmente, Brej —rió Emma—. Las Tierras del Invierno no están mucho más al sur que esto.

—Pero allí tenéis grandes chimeneas y gruesos muros. Suficiente para hacerte olvidar el verdadero frío —insistió Brej y el resto de sus compañeros asintieron.

—Creo que habéis olvidado quién reina en ese palacio. —Emma sonrió de medio lado.

—No lo han olvidado, _Cidre_ —dijo una voz familiar a su espalda—, pero saben también que tienes quien caliente tu cama por las noches.

—Redra… —Emma sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el hombre entrado ya en años que era el jefe de aquel clan y también el padre de Drij, quien la había acogido en su familia hacía diez años—. Tan chismosos como siempre, entonces. —Rió y tras pasar las riendas de su caballo a unos de los guerreros, se acercó a Redra, que la aguardaba a unos pasos de su cabaña.

—Ya nos conoces, hay poco que hacer durante las largas horas de las noches invernales, salvo hablar y contarnos los último cotilleos. —Redra sonreía y abrió los brazos para recibirla en un estrecho y cálido abrazo, un abrazo como el que un padre le daría a su propia hija. Emma lo devolvió con la misma fuerza.

—Al menos espero que el nombre de la persona que «calienta» mi cama por las noches no sea de dominio público —comentó la rubia al deshacer el abrazo y echar a andar hacia la cabaña.

—Tu secreto está a salvo con tu familia, _Cidre_. —Le aseguró Redra entrando en la cabaña circular.

Emma asintió complacida; no era un secreto para los miembros del clan que tenía a alguien especial en el Palacio de Invierno, pero las únicas personas que sabían realmente quién era eran Redra y su familia y era así como ella quería que siguieran las cosas.

Una agradable oleada de calor le golpeó en la cara al cruzar la puerta de madera y la piel que colgaba tras ella para ayudar a mantener mejor el frío a raya. En el centro de la única habitación de la que se componía la cabaña ardía un buen fuego, sobre el que pendía un caldero en el que se estaba cocinando la cena, atendida por una mujer de edad similar a la Redra y que compartía con Drij muchas de sus facciones y el color azul de sus ojos.

—Ídrij —Emma saludó a la mujer con una sonrisa cálida y sincera en sus labios.

—_Cidre_, te hemos echado de menos, a ti y a Drij —dijo la mujer abandonado su puesto junto al fuego y yendo a abrazar a Emma.

—Os traigo sus recuerdos y sus mejores deseos —contestó Emma, devolviendo el abrazo—. Lamento que no esté aquí con nosotros, pero la necesito allí, es la única persona a la que puedo confiarle la seguridad de la reina. —Se disculpó y acompañó a la pareja de vuelta al centro de la cabaña y el fuego, donde tomaron asiento en unos grandes cojines forrados de piel de oso y reno.

—Lo entendemos —Redra asintió.

—Ya, pero…

—No más disculpas, niña —la cortó Ídrij con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Emma asintió. Aquellas personas eran de las pocas en la vida de la general que la hacían sentir la necesidad de pedir perdón por no poder dar cumplimiento a uno de sus deseos, ver a su hija de nuevo. Dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y tomó el cuenco de barro que Redra le tendía, en su interior humeaba sidra caliente, un pequeño lujo en aquellas latitudes solo reservado para ocasiones especiales.

—¿Está preparado el Cónclave para oírme? —preguntó tras dar un sorbo que le calentó todo el cuerpo.

El Cónclave era el nombre que recibía la reunión de jefes de todos los clanes de las Tierras del Norte. Normalmente se celebraba dos veces al año: en el solsticio de verano y el solsticio de invierno, pero también se podía convocar de manera extraordinaria, si se necesitaba tomar alguna decisión que atañese a todos los clanes.

—Lo está. Mañana Redrud y Ádrad vendrán a primera hora y nos acompañarán hasta las Piedras Azules para reunirnos con el Cónclave —contestó Redra.

—Perfecto. Tengo ganas de verlos a ellos también.

Redrud y Ádrad eran los hermanos mayores de Drij; casados y con sus propios hijos, vivían entre los clanes de sus esposas, como era tradición para los hijos de los jefes de clanes; solo regresarían si el clan votaba por ello a la muerte de su padre, eligiendo a uno de los dos como nuevo jefe, ya que el puesto no era hereditario, sino que exigía que los cazadores y guerreros del clan eligiesen y votasen por un nuevo líder. Emma había compartido cacerías, malos y buenos momentos con ellos también, y como Drij, los consideraba como hermanos.

—Ellos sienten lo mismo —sonrió Redra—. En cuento al Cónclave, será un mero trámite, más que nada para mantener la tradición, porque la decisión ya está tomada. Los clanes se unirán al ejército de tu reina. Sus guerreros y guerreras.

Emma asintió y sonrió, eso eran más que buenas noticias. Sabía que tras su última visita las cosas habían quedado casi decididas a su favor y el de la reina, pero uno nunca podía estar seguro de que todo fuese a seguir el curso establecido. En cualquier caso, parecía que esta vez los espíritus estaban de su parte. El discurso que ella y Regina habían preparado para convencer a los jefes de los clanes parecía haber calado hondo en estos.

—Bien, suficiente ya de hablar de esto —Ídrij sacudió la cabeza—. La cena ya está casi lista. Cuéntanos cómo van las cosas para ti y Drij en ese lugar, hm, y háblanos de nuevo de esa reina tuya, ¿mantiene tus noches calientes, _Cidre_?

Emma sonrió divertida esta vez, uno podía entender mal aquel tipo de pregunta e interpretarla de la forma errónea, pero para la gente de las Tierras del Norte tenía un significado mucho más inocente, metafórico e importante. Lo que Ídrij le estaba preguntando era que si Regina calentaba su corazón y la hacía feliz incluso en el más frío de los inviernos.

—Sí, con ella a mi lado las noches son cálidas como el verano del sur —contestó y tras la aprobadora sonrisa de la mujer, pasó a hablarles de sus días y los de Drij en el palacio.

* * *

Parecía que el invierno se había adelantado ese año, eso era lo que Regina pensaba, mientras veía caer la nieve a través de los ventanales de la sala donde el consejo de guerra se reunía. El sol no ya no tardaría en ponerse y la oscuridad de la noche sin luna reinaría de nuevo sobre el mundo. Era el decimoquinto día desde la partida de Emma hacia las tierras de los clanes y era en momentos como aquel, cuando tenía que soportar las interminables discusiones sobre táctica, estrategia, tropas y provisiones, que la reina echaba en falta a su general. Emma tenía la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con sus subordinados, paciencia de la que Regina carecía. No es que no entendiera de las cosas que sus capitanes discutían, simplemente era que la aburrían sobremanera. Normalmente era su general quien hablaba por ella en aquellas reuniones, pues Regina confiaba plenamente en la capacidad, habilidad y astucia que Emma tenía para los asuntos relacionados con la guerra y las batallas que estaban por venir. Era algo de lo que sus antiguos generales habían carecido, un talento que la rubia había cultivado en tiempos de paz leyendo una gran cantidad de libros sobre el tema y confiando en un instinto que siempre le había servido bien.

Emma se había convertido en su principal estratega para la guerra que la próxima primavera comenzarían, suyos eran la mayoría de los planes que habían desarrollado en anteriores reuniones como aquella y en su ausencia, lo más que hacían sus capitanes era discutir sobre lo ya tratado, afinar ciertos aspectos y apuntar posibles asuntos que tratar en futuros encuentros.

Regina dejó escapar un quedo suspiro y vio por el rabillo del ojo la media sonrisa de Drij. La hermana de caza de Emma estaba disfrutando un poco más de lo que gustaba su aburrimiento. Le dirigió una dura mirada que borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la devolvió al de Regina. La cazadora no era tan atrevida con ella cuando Emma no estaba en el palacio, consciente de que su hermana era la única capaz de frenar la mano de la reina.

Lo cierto era que Regina echaba en falta a Emma por más motivos que el hecho de tener que asistir a estas reuniones, pero jamás los admitiría en voz alta, salvo quizás a la propia interesada en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. La mujer había conseguido algo casi imposible, traspasar todas y cada una de las murallas que Regina había erigido en torno a su corazón. Tras la muerte de Daniel y su camino hacia el poder y la venganza, jamás pensó que volvería a enamorarse o a permitirse enamorarse de alguien, las palabras de su propia madre y su pasado eran algo difícil de dejar atrás, pero Emma se había hecho un sitio en su corazón lenta y sutilmente. Quizás era el odio que compartían hacia Snow White o el pasado igualmente trágico de la rubia lo que las había inclinado a acercarse cada vez más y más. Pero lo que había empezado como simple deseo y lujuria, había ido evolucionando hacia algo mucho más profundo. Si Regina volviese a creer en el Amor Verdadero alguna vez, admitiría que Emma bien podría ser el suyo. Y su final feliz estaba cada vez más cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al presente, la luz de la tarde moría tras los ventanales y ella había alcanzado su límite por aquel día. Carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los hombres y mujeres alrededor de la mesa redonda a la que estaban sentados y silenciando a la persona que estaba hablando en ese momento.

—¿Majestad? —inquirió Lancelot.

Cómo había conseguido Emma convencer al mejor caballero de Camelot de unirse a su causa, era una pregunta que casi todo el palacio se seguía haciendo. Regina también se lo había preguntado el día en que ambos entraron a palacio juntos. Como respuesta, Emma le dijo que Lancelot deseaba regresar a su propio mundo y que para ello necesitaría magia, así que le había ofrecido un trato: si se unía al ejército de Regina en aquella guerra, cuando todo terminara, buscarían la forma de enviarlo de vuelta a casa con el poder de la reina y el suyo propio. Parecía un trato justo, pero Regina estaba segura de que tenía que haber algo más, porque Lancelot había sido uno de los más leales aliados de Snow White y James en el pasado. Sin embargo, ni Emma ni el caballero dijeron más, fuera lo que fuese, era algo que quedaría entre ambos.

—Creo que hoy por es suficiente. En cualquier caso, hasta que la general Swan no regrese con noticias de los clanes de las Tierras del Norte, no hay mucho más que añadir a nuestros planes. ¿No creéis?

Una sucesión de «sí» y asentimientos dieron por zanjada la cuestión y la reunión, tampoco es que ninguno de los presentes fuese a desafiarla abiertamente oponiéndose a sus deseos, solo había una persona en todo el Reino del Invierno que podía hacer algo así y no morir fulminada en el intento, pero no se encontraba en palacio.

Regina, seguida de Drij, fue la primera en abandonar la sala. Dirigió sus pasos hacia sus habitaciones, no tenía ganas de cenar en compañía en el comedor real, así que cuando se encontró en sus aposentos, ordenó a una de sus doncellas que les llevaran la cena allí.

—No necesito una sombra, pequeña cazadora —comentó con desdén. Aunque de pequeña Drij no tenía nada, media dos cabezas más que Regina y era notablemente más corpulenta.

—Y aún así has pedido que me traigan la cena aquí. —Drij sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque sé que gracias a tu cabezonería y a la de tu hermana, nada de lo que te diga hará que te marches. —Regina suspiró y tomó asiento a la mesa que se encontraba bajo una de las ventanas. La noche ya cubría el palacio y fanales y velas iluminaban su interior.

—Nos conoces bien —asintió Drij, sentándose frente a ella.

—Si no fuera por Emma… —masculló entre dientes.

—Sí, lo sé, ya no estaría aquí —lo dijo sin que su voz vacilara lo más mínimo, pero Regina supo ver el ligero temor en el fondo de sus ojos azules.

—Todavía piensas que cometió un error al liberarme del hielo —dijo Regina.

Pero antes de que Drij pudiera añadir nada, varias doncellas entraron para servirles la cena. Durante un rato comieron en silencio, hasta que la cazadora decidió retomar la palabra.

—No un error, pero el Hombre Sabio…

—Sí, ya me conozco esa historia. —Regina hizo un ademán con la mano, desestimando el asunto.

—No se equivocaba. Liberamos un gran mal —musitó Drij.

—Es cierto. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la reina—. Pero no será un mal que vaya contra tu gente.

—Mientras te sigamos y no nos opongamos a tus deseos.

—Eso también es cierto —asintió—. Pero no son solo mis deseos. Esta guerra es algo que tu propia hermana quiere, la razón por la que me liberó de mi prisión.

—Lo sé y es por eso por lo que yo sigo aquí, a su lado y haciendo lo que me pide. Y para asegurarme que el deseo de venganza no la consume por completo.

Regina asintió en silencio, conocía perfectamente cuáles eran las razones que mantenían a Drij en el palacio. Y era su sincera preocupación por Emma lo que le granjeaba cierto reconocimiento por parte de Regina. Eso, y que sabía que nadie más entre todos sus súbditos estaría dispuesto a sacrificar lo que hiciese falta por el bienestar de su general. Drij daría su vida por salvar la de Emma. Y viceversa. Eso Regina tampoco lo olvidaba. Emma amaba y odiaba con la misma intensidad. Era algo que había aprendido sobre su amante durante los dos años que hacían que se conocían. Si Snow White y James no la hubiesen empujado lejos de su lado, el Reino Blanco contaría ahora con una heredera al trono perfecta, dispuesta a darlo todo por su gente. Pero aquel par de idiotas habían perdido a su hija total e irrevocablemente.

—_¿Y cómo la hija de Snow White puede odiar tanto a sus padres? —inquirió Regina unas horas después de haber sido liberada de su prisión de hielo._

_Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en torno a una hoguera que ardía con fuerza, la misma Emma Swan la había encendido mediante la magia que poseía, algo que Regina había anotado mentalmente sobre lo que volver más tarde; evidentemente, alguien que era considerado el fruto del Amor Verdadero estaba destinado a poseer magia, pues el Amor Verdadero era el tipo de magia más fuerte._

—_Es una larga historia —masculló la rubia, arrebujándose en su capa. El fuego ardía alto y ahuyentaba bastante el frío del norte, pero era invierno, el sol se ocultaba ya tras el horizonte y las ruinas del palacio no ofrecían un gran refugio._

—_La noche es larga, querida. Y si pretendes ser la primera de mis caballeros, necesito saber la verdad. _

—_¿Y cómo sabréis que no os estoy mintiendo? —Emma enarcó una ceja—. Todo esto bien puede ser una elaborada treta para mataros._

—_Después de las molestias que te has tomado para encontrarme y liberarme, no creo que me fueras a mentir o matarme. Así que habla, no soy precisamente conocida por mi infinita paciencia, Sir Swan. —Que la joven había sido armada caballero era de lo poco que le había contado hasta el momento._

_La rubia exhaló un largo suspiro que bien podría ser de resignación o para templar sus ánimos antes de enfrentarse a sus recuerdos, Regina no estaba segura. Y la otra mujer, la que se había presentado como Drij y hermana de caza de la caballero emitió un quedo gruñido, poco complacida con la demanda hecha._

—_Lo siento, pero esa es una historia por la que deberéis esperar. —Fue la sorprendente respuesta de Emma Swan. Drij sonrió._

—_¿A caso te has olvidado de con quién estás hablando? —espetó Regina en tono amenazador._

—_No, no lo he olvidado, majestad. Pero no lo olvidéis vos tampoco. —Algo duro, frío y peligroso brilló en los ojos verde azulados de la caballero—. Las razones que me han traído hasta aquí, son mías, así como el cuándo y el con quién decida compartirlas. Podéis aceptarlo o no, pero vuestras amenazas no me asustan, así que ahorrároslas. _

_»No os pediré que confiéis en mí, pero podéis confiar en que no hay nada que desee más que la caída del Reino Blanco y mis padres, así que tened por seguro que haré todo lo posible por dar cumplimiento a ese deseo. Igual que vos queréis vengaros de Snow White. No encontraréis a nadie más dispuesto que yo a hacerlo realidad. Y estoy segura de que la ironía de todo esto no se os escapa, ¿verdad? El fruto del Amor Verdadero volviéndose en su contra… Bueno, os asombraría ver la hipocresía que… —Emma se cortó entonces y no añadió más._

_Regina observó a la caballero en silencio un momento, hacía tiempo que nadie la desafiaba de aquella manera, que no sentía temor en su presencia y hacía caso omiso de sus amenazas. Era algo… refrescante. Y por alguna extraña razón que no atinaba a explicarse, aquella actitud desafiante de la rubia le gustaba._

—_Muy bien, por el momento respetaré vuestro silencio —aceptó finalmente—. Pero más tarde o más temprano acabarás contándome esa historia._

—_Ya veremos…_

_No fue hasta meses después, con el Palacio de Invierno reconstruido por completo gracias a la magia combinada de ambas, que Regina conoció parte de aquella historia. _

_Ocurrió un día de principios de verano, el nuevo Reino del Invierno aumentaba día tras día su número de súbditos y tropas, en parte gracias a los antiguos súbditos de la Reina Malvada, que todavía le eran leales después de tantos años, ya fuera por miedo o respeto, y en parte gracias al absorber y reclamar muchas de las aldeas y poblados sin señor, que habían aparecido en la zona durante aquellos veintiocho años. Era un día tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo en opinión de Regina, pues Emma no estaba ejerciendo su papel habitual de su sombra y discutiendo con ella por cualquier motivo._

_La rubia se había tomado muy en serio su papel de caballero de la reina y por norma general, jamás abandonaba su lado durante el día, no importaba las veces que Regina le asegurase que era muy capaz de defenderse sola y que no necesitaba un protector continuamente. Emma siempre estaba a su lado. Por eso, aquel día la sorprendió no encontrarla a la puerta de sus aposentos con el despuntar del amanecer, como era habitual. No, a quién se encontró fue a Drij._

_Cuándo le preguntó a la cazadora por el paradero de su hermana, esta se encogió de hombros y dijo no tener ni idea de a dónde habría ido Emma, aunque Regina podía ver claramente que le estaba mintiendo. Drij sabía dónde estaba la caballero y Regina no tardó mucho en sonsacarle la información, cuando no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad, aunque el motivo de su ausencia no fue revelado._

_Al parecer, Emma había partido hacia algún lugar del bosque que circundaba los terrenos del palacio aquella mañana, dónde exactamente era un misterio, pero con la reluctante ayuda de Drij, finalmente dieron con ella en un promontorio de roca que se alzaba por encima de la línea de árboles y que era el primer indicio de las grandes montañas que se alzaban al norte, no muy lejos de allí. _

_Emma estaba sentada en el suelo tapizado de verde hierba, las piernas cruzadas y la vista perdida en el sur, una suave brisa veraniega — o lo que en el norte se entendía por veraniega — mecía sus cabellos dorados, su expresión parecía relajada, pero algo le decía a Regina que el interior de la joven era un hervidero de emociones, ninguna de ellas especialmente agradables._

—_Drij… —Fue lo único que dijo al verlas coronar la cima._

—_Lo siento, hermana, pero…_

—_Está bien. —Emma suspiró—. ¿Qué haces aquí, majestad? —inquirió sin apartar su mirada de la nada que parecía estar contemplando. Con el paso de aquellos meses, Emma había dejado a un lado el trato formal solo para cuando estaban en público._

—_Dar un paseo. —Regina se encogió de hombros, no muy dispuesta a desvelar el motivo real de su presencia allí en voz alta. De todas formas, Emma debía saberlo ya._

—_Sí, claro. —Una seca carcajada escapó de los labios de la caballero—. Pues pasea por otro lado. Hoy me gustaría estar sola._

—_Ah —Regina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—, así que si tú quieres estar sola no hay problema, sin embargo yo tengo que aguantar tu presencia día sí y día también. No muy justo, querida._

—_La vida raramente lo es —dijo Emma y media sonrisa asomó a sus labios. _

_Regina tuvo que reprimir su propia sonrisa, últimamente se encontraba en más de una ocasión queriendo responder a las de Emma con las suyas y eso no podía ser. La joven no era más que un instrumento necesario para la consecución de su venganza. O eso se repetía a sí misma._

—_Bueno, mala suerte, Sir Swan, este lugar parece tranquilo y agradable. Creo que me quedaré un rato aquí. —Y dicho aquello se sentó a unos pocos centímetros de la rubia, sobre una roca plana. Afortunadamente, aquel día había optado por llevar pantalones en vez de uno de sus vestidos._

_Oyó resoplar a Emma, pero la joven no se movió de donde estaba. Drij, por su parte, se quedó al borde de la cima, alerta y vigilante por si recibían alguna visita no deseada._

—_A veces eres imposible —gruñó Emma._

—_No más que tú, querida. Y bien, ¿por qué el deseo de soledad, princesa?_

—_No me llaméis así. —La vehemencia con que dijo aquello dejó claro que Regina había tocado una fibra sensible._

—_Pero es lo que eres —comentó divertida e intrigada por la reacción de Emma._

—_No, ya no. —Y no era resignación lo que Regina detectó en su voz, sino frialdad e indiferencia—. Soy una caballero del Reino del Invierno._

—_Dudo que tus padres te hayan desheredado, querida. Probablemente todavía confían en que volverás o que alguno de ellos te encontrará. —Regina rodó los ojos recordando la frase que los idiotas tanto gustaban de repetir._

—_¿Por qué insistes en ello? —Emma la miró un momento y Regina vio de nuevo aquel brillo duro y peligroso en sus ojos, pero esta vez lo ignoró, bastante segura de que no estaba dirigido contra ella._

—_Porque te guste o no, es la verdad. Y porque disfruto picándote, querida, creía que de eso ya te habrías dado cuenta._

_Emma sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y devolvió su mirada al horizonte. No volvió a hablar hasta pasados unos minutos._

—_Mis padres nunca me armaron caballero, ¿sabes? —comenzó, la sonrisa previa desapareciendo de sus labios—, lo hizo un caballero errante poco antes de cumplir los veinte años. Para entonces ya había abandonado el palacio._

—_¿Por qué un caballero errante? —Eso era nuevo y Regina mentiría si no reconociese que sentía curiosidad por el pasado de la rubia, por saber qué la había alejado de sus padres._

—_Porque nadie más lo habría hecho. Mis padres me permitieron aprender esgrima y las artes de caballería, hasta que cumplí los quince años, a partir de entonces, decidieron que tales actividades no eran propias de una princesa y me prohibieron seguir con mi formación. _

—_¿Es por eso que…? _

—_¿Qué me fui y por lo que les odio tanto? —Terminó Emma por ella—. No. Eso solo fue el principio. Su primera muestra de que a pesar de su propio pasado, de sus propias luchas para tener todo lo que tenían en ese momento, yo no iba a poder disfrutar de esas libertades. El peso de la corona les ha cambiado, más de lo que imaginas. —Emma volvió a mirarla, el color de sus ojos más verde que azul, oscurecidos por el peso de amargos recuerdos, sin duda alguna._

—_Quisieron marcar el camino que habrías de seguir, te quitaron la libertad para elegir tu futuro —comentó Regina, dándose cuenta de que tal vez Emma y ella tenían más en común de lo que pensaba._

—_Sí, pero eso no fue lo peor. ¿Quieres saber por qué necesitaba estar sola hoy? —Regina asintió, aunque la preocupación por su caballero empezaba a ganar la batalla a su curiosidad—. Podría haber vivido con ese tipo de restricciones, haberme resignado a ello, como hice durante unos años, pero entonces me enamoré de quien no debía y me quedé embarazada… _

_»Hoy es su decimoprimer cumpleaños. Hoy hace once años que mis padres me arrebataron a mi hijo… El mismo día de su nacimiento. Ni siquiera pude sostenerlo en mis brazos un minuto._

_Lágrimas no derramadas brillaban en los ojos de Emma, su voz aunque dura, se había entrecortado un par de veces. Y Regina, por primera vez en muchos años, se encontró sin saber qué decir. Desde luego, esa no era la Snow que recordaba de su pasado, aquella joven jamás habría apartado a un niño de su madre. Pero sabía que Emma no mentía, que su historia era real, pues podía sentir el dolor y la rabia radiar de la joven, verlo en la tensión de su cuerpo._

—_¿El niño…? —No se atrevía a completar la pregunta, algo dentro de ella se había removido y empezaba a entender demasiado bien dónde provenía el profundo odio de Emma hacia sus padres. _

—_Sigue vivo. —Regina dejó escapar un quedo suspiro que no sabía que había retenido—. Se lo llevaron. Más tarde descubrí que se lo habían entregado a una familia humilde de una aldea a varios días a caballo de palacio._

—_¿Lo has vuelto a ver?_

—_No. Era demasiado arriesgado. Y cuando me fui del palacio, ¿qué se supone que le iba a ofrecer a un niño de un año? ¿Una vida vagabunda en los caminos? No, al menos con esa familia tendría un tejado sobre la cabeza y comida en la mesa. Pero no hay día que no piense en él, en cómo será, si estará bien o no, si su familia le querrá tanto como yo le quiero. Cuando derrotemos a mis padres, iré por él y le contaré toda la verdad._

—_¿Y el padre?_

—_Probablemente muerto. No lo sé. Cuando mis padres lo descubrieron, lo enviaron lejos, a luchar en una guerra distante, era soldado en palacio. Nunca más he vuelto a saber de él. Por eso creo que está muerto. Y de todas formas, no pude decirle que esperaba un hijo suyo, mis padres no lo permitieron._

_Separada del hombre que amaba y del hijo que había concebido con él. Regina podía entender muy bien a Emma, los sentimientos que albergaba hacia sus padres y el deseo de verlos sufrir como ella había sufrido, como lo seguía haciendo._

—_¿Sabes lo que no deja de ser irónico? Que mis padres son el mayor ejemplo de Amor Verdadero, se tienen el uno al otro y lucharon para poder estar juntos. Pero poco les importó arrebatarme a las dos personas que yo más quería… No puedo dejar de pensar en que son unos egoístas a los que la felicidad de los demás les importa poco o nada._

—_Incluso cuando hubo un tiempo en que no fueron así, lo cierto es que tu madre siempre tendió a mirar más por su propia felicidad, que por la de nadie más —dijo Regina, recordando cómo Cora había descubierto el plan de huída de Daniel y ella—. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por algo así, Emma, de verdad. —Y era cierto, Regina estaba siendo completamente sincera, porque la entendía y porque Emma le había dado una nueva oportunidad de ver cumplida su venganza al liberarla del hielo._

—_¿Me dejarás a solas ahora? —inquirió Emma._

—_Si es lo que quieres…_

—_Por favor. Puede que llegue el día en que no me importe tenerte a mi lado en un día como hoy, pero todavía no ha llegado._

—_Muy bien. —Regina se levantó, pero antes de marchar hacia donde Drij ya la esperaba, le hizo una última pregunta a Emma—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama tu hijo?_

—_Sí, aunque yo no elegí su nombre. Se llama Henry._

—_Oh._

_Emma enarcó una ceja interrogante al ver su expresión._

—_Mi padre también se llamaba Henry. —Emma sonrió y Regina le sonrió también, por primera vez no queriendo ocultar el gesto. Por primera vez sintiéndose más cerca de su caballero._

* * *

**N. d. A.: **Siento que por ahora no tengáis muchos momentos SwanQueen, pero todo tiene un ritmo y ya llegaremos a ello. Al menos, ya conocéis el primer motivo del odio de Emma hacia sus padres (sip, Henry existe en esta historia, pero no será tan cansino como en la serie).


	5. Especial- Solsticio de Invierno

**N. d. A: **He decidido incluir dentro del fanfic este pequeño capítulo especial por Navidad, claro que en la historia no será exactamente Navidad, pero mantiene ese espíritu (o al revés, la Navidad mantiene la esencia de las fiestas paganas del solsticio de invierno ;D). Como mañana andaré muy liada, lo dejó subido ya, para que podáis disfrutarlo ;)

Solo un apunte más: Esto sería un flashback, ya que ocurre un año antes del presente de la historia (es el invierno siguiente al que Emma libera a Regina del hielo), no quería escribirlo todo en cursiva (es cansada de leer en ordenador), así que lo aviso antes. Sin más, os dejo con ello.

* * *

**Especial.- Solsticio de Invierno**

Desde hacía once años las festividades de Yule contenían una nota amarga para Emma, pues cuando los días de celebrar el Solsticio de Invierno se acercaban, no podía evitar pensar en el hijo al que tanto deseaba conocer, aquel niño con el que querría haber celebrado todas esas fiestas perdidas, ser testigo de su excitación y sonrisa a la medianoche de Yule y el momento de intercambiar regalos llegase. Pero sus padres le había arrebatado todo aquello antes siquiera de que pudiera empezar a soñar con ello.

Ni siquiera cuando vivió con el clan de Redra sintió emoción alguna por las fiestas. Las gentes del norte tenían sus propias tradiciones y creencias, pero la fiesta de Yule se celebraba como en el resto de las tierras: poblados engalanados con adornos de madera, pieles, hojas y ramillas, y una larga semana de festines, juegos, canciones y cacerías, que culminaban el día del Solsticio de Invierno con una gran fiesta, que comenzaba al atardecer del último día del otoño y tenía su punto álgido a la media noche, cuando los dioses o los espíritus del invierno, el frío y la nieve comenzaban su reinado y la larga noche empezaba.

Pero Emma apenas participaba de aquellas actividades, salvo en la cacería del día antes del Solsticio de Invierno, pues se consideraba una tradición sagrada, y en el tributo a los espíritus, donde se les ofrendaba el corazón de las presas cobradas. Redra, Ídrij y sus hijos intentaron todo cuando pudieron por hacerla partícipe de las celebraciones, pero Emma se resistió a todos sus intentos, aunque no fuera de forma consciente.

Año tras año, volvió a vivir sin ilusión aquellos días y año tras año renovaba la promesa de que llegaría el día en que celebraría Yule con su hijo, aunque tuviese que arrasar medio mundo para ello (para entonces, las historias sobre la Reina de Hielo ya habían despertado sus más oscuros deseos de venganza).

Ahora, once años después, Emma vivía la celebración de un nuevo Solsticio de Invierno, pero esta vez entre los muros del palacio de Regina, y por primera vez era consciente de que tenía un motivo para sentir ilusión. Aunque al mismo tiempo, un pequeño conflicto de emociones se desató en su interior. Y la soledad volvió a convertirse en una aliada necesaria. O eso creía ella.

* * *

Llevaba varios días nevando sin descanso y un espeso manto de nieve cubría los muros, patios y jardines del palacio, engalanado aquellos días con los adornos típicos de las festividades de Yule. Aquella tarde por fin los cielos habían decidido abrirse y dejar paso a un pálido sol de invierno, que se había puesto entre llamas de rojo y dorado en el último atardecer del otoño. Esta noche era el Solsticio de Invierno y todo el mundo en palacio festejaba una de las noches más importantes del año; el vino especiado, la sidra caliente y el aguamiel corrían junto a las viandas más exquisitas, las canciones y las ofrendas en honor a los dioses y los espíritus del frío y el invierno. Incluso en aquel palacio, donde gobernaba una «Reina Malvada», la alegría y la diversión estaban aseguradas, pues a Regina siempre le había gustado celebrar aquella festividad en particular, era de los pocos recuerdos agradables que conservaba de su infancia y sus padres.

La reina sonreía sincera viendo a sus súbditos departir alegremente por los corredores y salones de palacio, cientos de fanales, lámparas y velas encendidas para la ocasión y para mantener a raya a la noche más larga del año, grandes fuegos rugían en los numerosos hogares del palacio, ahuyentando el frío. Sin embargo, Regina no podía dejar de notar la ausencia de cierta general. De hecho, la última vez que había visto a Emma, había sido la noche anterior, cuando se retiraron a su dormitorio, al despertar aquella mañana encontró su cama vacía y ni rastro de la rubia, a la que no había vuelto a ver en todo el día, lo que no dejaba de extraño, pues Emma era prácticamente su sombra. Y la única persona que podría saber dónde se encontraba la caballero, no estaba allí para ayudarla; Drij había regresado con su clan para pasar con ellos las fiestas de Yule. Regina había temido que Emma hubiese partido también con su hermana de caza, pero Emma había preferido quedarse en palacio.

«Las fiestas no son lo mío.» Le había dicho Emma, cuando Regina le preguntó al respecto. Aunque prefería contar con la presencia de la rubia aquellos días, Regina era consciente de que algo no terminaba de ir bien para la mujer. Desde el comienzo de las festividades una semana antes, la expresión de Emma se había ido volviendo más y más taciturna y melancólica. Al principio, Regina creyó que se debía a la ausencia de Drij y al hecho de no haberse ido con ella a visitar a su gente. Pero Emma negó tal afirmación. Y Regina no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que el oscuro ánimo de Emma se debía sobre todo a la ausencia de su hijo.

El Solsticio de Invierno era una fiesta en la que grandes y pequeños disfrutaban por igual y a la llegada de la medianoche, se intercambiaban regalos entre ellos; los de los adultos siempre un intento de conseguir aquello que sus hijos más deseaban, y los de los niños pequeños trabajos manuales o sencillos obsequios comprados con el dinero ahorrado durante el año. Era un momento para vivir en familia, para disfrutar con los que más amabas.

Regina suspiró y apuró su copa de sidra caliente, mientras trataba de prestar atención a uno de los bardos que llenaba el salón principal con una hermosa balada, pero su atención volvía una y otra vez sobre su ausente general. Podía entender el deseo de Emma de alejarse de los festejos, de la alegría y la diversión, cuando probablemente no haría más que envidiar a las diferentes familias que vivían en el ala de los sirvientes del palacio. Pero la caballero ya no estaba sola, no necesitaba esconderse para lamer sus heridas, esas que solo afloraban en fechas tan señaladas como aquella.

Regina dejó con un golpe seco la copa vacía sobre la mesa. Ya tenía suficiente. Emma necesitaba dejar de auto compadecerse de aquella manera. Lo que le habían hecho sus padres era algo horrible (de hecho, digno de una reina malvada… oh, la ironía), pero no podía dejar que cada cierto tiempo la hundiera de aquella manera. Ambas tendrían su venganza y juntas acabarían con el reinado de Snow White. Y Emma recuperaría al niño que le fue arrebatado. Era hora de que dejase de mirar atrás y pensase en el futuro que les aguardaba.

Cuando se levantó de su sitio a la cabecera de la mesa, varias personas se volvieron a mirarla, pero ella ignoró sus miradas e hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguieran con la fiesta. Abandonó el gran salón acompañada por dos de sus guardias; cuando Emma no estaba a su lado, siempre se aseguraba de que tuviese una escolta. No tenía muy claro dónde podría encontrarse la caballero, el palacio y los terrenos circundantes eran lo suficientemente grandes como para perderse en ellos. Así que Regina decidió hacer algo que hasta ahora nunca había tenido ocasión de probar: tratar de localizar a Emma a través de la conexión que desde que habían unido sus magias, y más tarde sus cuerpos, parecía existir entre ambas.

Se detuvo bajo la arcada de una de las puertas semi-abiertas que daban a uno de los patios y se concentró primero en su magia y después en la de la general. Se sorprendió al notar enseguida la presencia de Emma o, más correctamente, su esencia. Era como una ligera pulsión que provenía de uno de los jardines que circundaban el palacio. Antes de salir a la fría noche, Regina ordenó a uno de los guardias que le trajera una de sus capas. Cuando el hombre volvió con ella en las manos, despidió a ambos soldados.

—Majestad, debemos permanecer a vuestro lado, órdenes de la general Swan y el capitán de la guardia. —Protestó uno de los hombres.

—Soldado, ¿aprecias tu vida? —inquirió Regina en un tono tan frío como el hielo.

El hombre tragó saliva y asintió, el rostro pálido.

—Entonces harás lo que yo te ordene. ¿Está claro? —Una oscura y terrible sonrisa adornó sus labios.

—Sí, majestad. —Asintieron ambos.

—Bien, volved dentro y disfrutar de la fiesta. Y no os preocupéis, no le diré nada a vuestros superiores. —Porque Regina sabía que el castigo de Emma podía ser tan terrible como el suyo.

Una vez a solas y envuelta en la pasada capa de piel, se encaminó hacia el lugar dónde podía sentir la presencia de Emma. Las antorchas encendidas en los muros externos del palacio y la luz de la luna y las estrellas eran suficientes para ver aquella noche. La nieve parecía relucir como cientos de cristales y la respiración se condensaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar indicado y menos aún en encontrar a su amante. Emma estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra que jalonaban el pequeño claro abierto entre la vegetación del jardín; parecía contemplar las aguas heladas de la fuente que se levantaba en el centro. La luz de la luna arrancaba hermosos brillos al hielo que colgaba de la pila y la nieve que cubría las ramas de los árboles cercanos.

—Quiero estar a solas. —Fue todo cuanto dijo Emma. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la fuente.

—Creo que ya hemos mantenido esta conversación y, francamente querida, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte a solas esta vez. —Regina se sentó junto a Emma, pegándose a ella todo cuanto pudo, tanto en busca de calor, como para mostrarle su apoyo.

—Regina…

—No —la cortó—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad. Pero tienes que dejar estas sesiones de auto compasión enfermiza, no van nada con tu carácter. Se supone que eres fuerte, decidida y que no miras atrás. Ni siquiera en días como hoy. —Regina sacó su mano de entre los pliegues de su capa y buscó la de Emma, entrelazando sus dedos, satisfecha con que no hubiese oposición al contacto—. Hoy es un día para celebrar, es el Solsticio de Invierno, todo el mundo se divierte. Tú también deberías.

—Es difícil. No he podido desde hace once años… —Emma exhaló un largo suspiro—. Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí… O no lo es del todo.

Regina se giró a mirarla, aunque Emma seguía con la vista fija en la fuente helada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yo… —vaciló—. Desde ese día nunca he podido disfrutar de estas fiestas, demasiados sueños rotos… Pero este año… este año es distinto —Emma se volvió hacia ella y sus miradas se encontraron—. Este año te tengo a ti y por primera vez siento algo muy cercano a la felicidad. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Regina se encontró devolviéndola.

Podía haber pasado ya un mes desde que ambas admitieran que lo que había entre ellas era algo mucho más que el deseo y la atracción física, que sus sentimientos corrían mucho más profundos de lo que ninguna habría imaginado que volvería a ocurrir, pero lo cierto es que comentarios como aquel calentaban el una vez frío corazón de Regina.

—¿Y eso es algo malo? —le preguntó suavemente. Porque con Emma Swan era con la única persona que podía volver a ser suave y cálida.

—No, pero… —La rubia bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Pero? —La animó a seguir.

—Pero no puedo evitar sentir como si estuviese traicionándoles.

—¿A tu hijo y su padre?

—Sí. Yo… lo siento, sé que suena estúpido, pero…

—Shss. —Regina alargó su mano libre y, tomando el rostro de Emma por la barbilla, volvió a reconectar sus miradas. Dejó que su mano ocupara la mejilla de la caballero—. No es estúpido, Emma, es normal. Entiendo que puedas sentirte así, pero no hay necesidad. Querer disfrutar de esta vida y ser feliz con otra persona, no te hará olvidarlos o traicionarlos en algún modo. Debes seguir adelante. Creía que eso ya lo sabías y que por eso viniste a buscarme y liberarme.

La sonrisa de Emma se ensanchó y descansó completamente su rostro contra la mano que mantenía en su mejilla.

—Gracias por entenderlo.

—No hay de qué. Además, ya estoy cansada de esta actitud tuya. Que seas mi sombra, no significa que tengas que convertirte en una que vaga cual alma en pena por los corredores de palacio.

Aquello logró arrancar una sonora carcajada de la general, que en un rápido y fluido movimiento, se inclinó hacia delante para capturar sus labios en un largo y profundo beso.

—Y gracias por seguir siendo quien eres y darme esa colleja emocional —dijo cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

—De nada, Sir Swan.

—Oh… ¿De vuelta al «Sir Swan»? Creía que solo lo reservabas para cuando estás enfadada o exasperada conmigo… —Regina arqueó una ceja—. Lo que obviamente estás ahora… Exasperada, digo. Porque no quisiera dormir en mis habitaciones esta noche, llevan vacías el tiempo suficiente, como para que sea imposible calentarlas para dormir cómodamente allí.

Regina sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar su propia risa.

—No te preocupes, querida, no estoy enfadada.

—Bien. —Emma se puso en pie y se inclinó ligeramente, alargando una mano hacia Regina—. ¿Me permitís este baile, Majestad?

Por un momento, Regina la miró confusa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que desde allí podía oírse la música que debían estar tocando en alguno de los salones de palacio. Sonrió y tomó la mano ofrecida.

—Será un placer, general —dijo poniéndose en pie.

Al principio bailaron siguiendo los pasos propios de aquella pieza, pero pronto dejaron las formas a un lado y se dejaron llevar por la música y sus emociones. Emma envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola completamente hacia su cuerpo y Regina rodeó el cuello de la rubia, sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Ambas mujeres se sonreían tiernamente, nadie que las viese pensaría en ese momento, danzando en la nieve bajo una luz de plata y azur, perdidas la una en los ojos de la otra, en que eran la mayor amenaza que se cernía sobre las tierras del Bosque Encantado.

En algún lugar tañó una campana anunciando la media noche. Regina y Emma volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez el beso era menos pasión y más de aquellos sentimientos profundos.

—Feliz Solsticio de Invierno, Emma —musitó Regina cuando aquel beso llegó a su fin.

—Feliz Yule, Regina… Te quiero…

Regina se encontró sonriendo nuevamente; no era la primera vez que le oía a Emma decirle aquellas dos palabras, pero cada vez que lo hacía, algo cálido y agradable se estremecía en su pecho.

—Yo también te quiero, Emma.

La caballero le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrajo un poco más aún hacia sí, como si quisiera eliminar cualquier ínfima distancia que las separase. Regina refugió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando profundamente la fragancia única de Emma: cuero y acero y una brizna de aguamiel. Y ambas siguieron bailando bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, al ritmo que marcaban sus corazones.

* * *

**N.d. A.: **¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo a todos!


	6. 4º De soldados

**Capítulo 4º.- De soldados**

Era noche cerrada, cuando Emma traspasó las grandes puertas del palacio. Se alegró de que el manto de nieve que cubría el patio de armas amortizase el ruido que de otra forma habrían hecho los cascos de su caballo sobre las losas de piedra. Varias teas encendidas arrojaban luz y sombras danzantes sobre el lugar. La mayoría de las ventanas del palacio estaban sumidas en la oscuridad, pues casi todos sus habitantes haría rato que se habrían retirado a sus aposentos. Un par de hombres de la guardia de la reina salieron a su encuentro, largas capas negras protegían sus cuerpos del frío relente nocturno.

Uno de los guardias se hizo cargo de su caballo para llevarlo a los establos, el otro la acompañó hacia el interior del palacio, tras saludarse.

—No esperaba a que fueses a llegar a estas horas —comentó el hombre.

—Tenía ganas de estar de vuelta en casa —dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros y quitándose los guantes oscuros—. ¿Todo bien por aquí, Graham?

—Sí, no ha ocurrido nada importante que señalar —contestó el capitán de la guardia—. ¿Qué tal el viaje y la visita?

Los corredores del palacio estaban envueltos en sombras, con un puñado de fanales dispersos encendidos aquí y allá; las únicas personas que se movían por ellos eran los soldados de guardia y algún que otro sirviente. Los pasos de Emma y Graham resonaron en las paredes y suelos de piedra.

—Bien, un poco más de nieve en los caminos de la que me hubiese gustado, pero sin incidentes. Y la visita no podría haber ido mejor. —Emma sonrió.

—¿Tendremos su apoyo, entonces?

La general simplemente asintió y se detuvo al llegar a la entrada del corredor que conducía a los aposentos reales.

—Buenas noticias. —Graham se paró a su lado y le devolvió el gesto—. Iba a preguntarte si querías que te acompañara a cenar algo, pero veo que tienes otros planes en mente. —Rió suavemente.

—Mejores planes, no te ofendas.

—No lo hago.

—Mañana celebraremos una reunión del consejo de guerra a primera hora e informaré de la decisión que han tomado los clanes.

—Me ocuparé de convocarlos a todos.

—Perfecto. Buenas noches, Graham.

—Buenas noches.

Tras despedirse de su capitán, Emma dirigió sus pasos hacia las habitaciones de la reina; estaba deseando poder entrar allí y sacarse el frío que la cabalgada nocturna había dejado en su cuerpo. Los soldados que montaban guardia a las puertas de los aposentos reales, se cuadraron al verla y Emma los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza; aquellos hombres eran parte de la élite dentro de la guardia de la reina y, aunque solo confiaba plenamente en Drij para la seguridad de Regina, lo cierto era que estos jamás la habían decepcionado. Fueron de los primeros en regresar cuando comenzó a correrse la voz por el norte de que la Reina Malvada había vuelto y que su palacio volvía a alzarse sobre la tierra. Los primeros en volver a jurarle lealtad.

Uno de los guardias le franqueó el paso al interior de las habitaciones y cerró con suavidad la puerta tras ella. La antesala que hacía las veces de cuarto de estar todavía conservaba el calor del moribundo fuego en el hogar. Las pequeñas llamas apenas iluminaban la sala, pero ofrecían una agradable sensación de calidez. Emma se acercó al hogar y dejó que el calor acariciara su rostro y fundiera la nieve helada que todavía seguía adherida a su capa de piel.

—Llegas en silencio como un espíritu de la medianoche, hermana.

—No tan en silencio, si te he despertado. —Emma se volvió hacia Drij, que la observaba sentada desde uno de los divanes, la manta que todavía rodeaba su cuerpo atestiguaba que la cazadora había estado durmiendo hasta hacía un momento.

—Sabes que tengo el oído fino y que nunca duermo profundamente. —Drij se encogió de hombros y se levantó, deshaciéndose de la manta—. Supongo que esta es mi señal para volver a mi habitación.

Emma sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—A no ser que quieras seguir durmiendo aquí…

—¿Dormir? No creo que tu reina te vaya a dejar dormir mucho esta noche y yo prefiero no tener que oírlo. —Drij le devolvió la sonrisa a Emma.

—Jaja. —Rió la general secamente—. ¿No quieres saber antes que han dicho los clanes?

—No me hace falta. Sé que te han dicho que sí.

—¿Oh?

—La última vez que estuvimos allí, dijiste todas las palabras necesarias para convencer al resto de jefes. Y ya contabas con el apoyo del clan de mi padre, uno de los más importantes. Estoy segura de que todo esto no ha sido más que un trámite para cumplir con la tradición.

Emma volvió a asentir.

—Tu familia te envía recuerdos —dijo y se acercó a su hermana de caza. Se quitó la capa, que dejó sobre el diván y descolgó un cuchillo enfundado, que pendía de su cinturón—. De parte de tus hermanos, por el Solsticio.

Drij tomó el cuchillo y lo sopesó en su mano, los desenfundó y apreció el arte y la maestría con la que la hoja había sido forjada. Era un buen cuchillo de caza, digno de las mejores presas que pudieran cobrarse.

—¿Qué te han regalado a ti? —inquirió devolviendo el cuchillo a su vaina de cuero.

—Un arco nuevo. Lo traía en la silla, así que hasta mañana no bajaré a por él a las caballerizas. —Emma podía estar segura de que nadie trataría de llevarse el precioso arco de madera oscura, las consecuencias por un robo como ese serían más que nefastas para cualquiera que osase ser tan estúpido.

—¿Tuvisteis buena caza?

—Dos ciervos y muchos conejos. Y Ádrad encontró un cachorro de zorro blanco, la madre estaba muerta. Se lo llevó para sus críos. Aunque al principio quería dármelo a mí. Yo le dije que Regina jamás me permitiría tener una «alimaña» en el palacio. —Emma y Drij rieron recordando la última vez que alguien intentó tener un animal salvaje entre los muros de palacio.

El desafortunado había sido Graham, tras recuperar su corazón, volvió un día de los bosques acompañado de un lobo blanco, que parecía seguirlo como un perro a todas partes. El cazador había explicado que era su hermano espiritual o algo por el estilo. Drij y Emma lo habían comprendido, pues no era raro entre las gentes del norte tener animales totémicos que lo acompañasen a uno. Pero Regina no había sido tan comprensiva. En unos términos bastante claros había advertido a Graham que los únicos animales que tenían permitida su estancia en los terrenos del palacio eran los caballos, los perros, los gatos y los animales de granja necesarios para alimentar a los moradores del lugar. Si el cazador no quería ver a su peludo compañero convertido en una pila humeante de cenizas, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerlo lejos de allí. Graham y su lobo no tuvieron muchas más opciones que cumplir los deseos de la reina. El lobo volvió al bosque circundante y Graham trataba de encontrarse con él varios días a la semana, por eso siempre tomaba patrullas fuera de los muros de palacio.

—Me pidieron que la próxima vez te llevara conmigo —comentó Emma cuando sus risas terminaron.

—Me gustaría. Pero sabes que siempre estaré dónde me necesites.

—Lo sé.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada que hablaba de la autenticidad de aquellas palabras, del lazo que las unía. Eran hermanas de caza, un vínculo profundo e importante para la gente de los clanes. Cuidaban la una de la otra y de aquellos que eran importantes para ellas.

—Buenas noches, hermana —dijo finalmente Drij. Le palmeó el brazo y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Que descanses, Drij. Y gracias —se despidió Emma.

Drij sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió una última vez antes de abandonar la estancia. Emma terminó de deshacerse de las armas que llevaba a su cintura; dejó la espada y su cuchillo en un soporte que Regina había hecho colocar en un rincón de la habitación para ello, cansada de encontrarse, según ella, «las armas dejadas de cualquier manera en sus aposentos». Se quitó el justillo de cuero y lo dejó sobre el soporte también. Fue quitándose los brazales, mientras se dirigía a la habitación contigua, el dormitorio de la reina.

La estancia estaba sumida en una negrura casi absoluta, los rojos rescoldos en el hogar eran el único punto de luz, pero no iluminaban más allá de la chimenea. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Emma se desnudó y se metió bajo las mantas de la gran cama, con cuidado de no sobresaltar a la mujer que dormía en ella. Pero en cuanto estuvo tumbada, Regina rodó hacia ella y se enroscó contra su cuerpo, exhalando un largo suspiro.

—Estás helada —musitó la morena.

—Es una noche fría. —Emma rió suavemente y depositó un beso en la cabeza que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho—. Pero hay una forma rápida de hacerme entrar en calor, ¿sabes? —Rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer con sus brazos y dejó que sus manos vagasen acariciantes por la cálida piel un momento.

—Mmm… ¿Si? ¿Qué puede ser?

Emma sintió los labios de Regina sobre su cuello y un estremecimiento, que no tenía nada que ver con el frío, recorrió su cuerpo. Un suspiro a medio camino de un gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Te lo puedo mostrar… —Dijo unos segundos después, haciéndolas rodar y quedando sobre Regina. En la oscuridad los ojos de la reina reflejaron el brillo rojizo de los rescoldos del hogar—. Cómo te he echado de menos… —susurró Emma, recorriendo con una de sus manos el cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que fuiste tú la que insistió en viajar allí por un mes y hacerlo sola? —Los dedos de Regina danzaban sobre sus caderas de aquella manera sugerente que encendía su deseo.

—Era necesario. No podemos correr el riesgo de que se sepa más allá del norte quién reina en el Palacio de Invierno… No hasta que comencemos la guerra. Y este ha sido mi último viaje por un tiempo… —Se inclinó hacia delante, en busca de aquellos prometedores labios que podía adivinar expectantes en la oscuridad.

—Eso espero… —musitó Regina segundos antes de que sus bocas se encontraran en un beso que empezó suave y lento, pero que pronto fue tornándose pasional, cargándose del deseo que encendía sus cuerpos allí donde estos se tocaban.

Y durante un tiempo dejaron que fuesen sus cuerpos los que hablasen en aquel lenguaje que no sabía de palabras, sino de caricias, besos, y manos errantes, de suspiros y gemidos, de placer y de no saber dónde terminaba una y empezaba la otra. De sentimientos susurrados a media voz. De sudor y miembros entrelazados. De dos corazones latiendo al mismo compás. Y segundos que duraban una eternidad y eternidades que duraban un segundo.

Emma despertó a la mañana siguiente con los suaves labios de Regina trazando el cisne negro que adornaba su hombro derecho y los dedos de esta recorriendo suavemente las tres viejas cicatrices que cruzaban paralelas y en diagonal su espalda desde el omoplato izquierdo a la cadera derecha. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquel si que era un agradable despertar, no importaba que la luz del amanecer aún fuese escasa.

—Mmm… —Suspiró y se volvió hacia Regina, mientras se estiraba con languidez—. Buenos días, preciosa —dijo para después besarla.

—Buenos días, mi caballero —respondió la morena una vez sus bocas se separaron—. ¿Tienes algo bueno que contar a tu reina? —inquirió apoyando el codo en la cama y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano, la mirada fija en los traviesos ojos verde azulados que tenía frente a sí.

—¿No fueron suficientes cosas buenas las de anoche? —Emma alzó las cejas de manera sugerente y Regina rió suavemente.

—Mucho. Pero no del tipo que nos harán ganar una guerra, amor.

—No sé… A mí desde luego me suben la moral bastante. Pero sí… —Emma hizo a un gesto a Regina para que se acercara más y esta no se hizo de rogar; reposó la cabeza y una mano sobre el pecho de la rubia, mientras que la caballero pasó un brazo por sus hombros y dejó que sus dedos trazaran dibujos sin sentido en la piel de su hombro y espalda. El otro brazo bajo su cabeza—. Tengo buenas noticias, los clanes se unirán a nuestra causa. Enviarán a sus guerreros cuando caiga la primera nieve de primavera.

—Perfecto. ¿Solo sus guerreros?

—Sabes que jamás enviarían a sus cazadores, perderlos significaría morir de hambre. Los guerreros son, hasta cierto punto, prescindibles, pero los cazadores no.

—Hm, supongo que habrá de bastar.

—No te preocupes, aún así contaremos con un incremento considerable en nuestras tropas.

—Eso deja fuera a tu familia, ¿no? —Regina alzó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Emma asentir y sonreír complacida.

—Sí. Solo Drij me acompañará al frente. Sus padres y hermanos se quedarán en las tierras del clan. —Podría ser un pensamiento egoísta, pero a Emma le daba igual, que su familia quedase al margen de los peligros de la guerra que estaba por venir era lo único que le importaba.

—Bien. En fin, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme en la cama contigo el resto del día, no me equivoco al decir que nos espera una reunión con el consejo de guerra, ¿verdad?

—No te equivocas, no. Graham se iba a ocupar de convocar a los miembros a primera hora. Pero no hace falta que estés presente, sino quieres. Sé lo mucho que te aburren esas reuniones y ya sabes lo que les voy a contar.

—Hm, creo que por esta vez te acompañaré. Tengo que dejarme ver de vez en cuando en esas reuniones.

—Como quieras. —Emma rió, la besó de nuevo y con cierta reluctancia, abandonó el calor de las mantas y el cuerpo de Regina junto al suyo—. Antes tengo que ir a recoger unas cosas a las caballerizas. Y creo que desayunaré con Graham y los demás, necesito saber cómo anda la moral de nuestros chicos y saber cómo va la formación de los nuevos reclutas. Supongo que ya no te veré hasta la reunión.

Emma explicó todo aquello mientras se vestía, muy consciente de los oscuros ojos que recorrían su cuerpo y seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Muy bien, querida. Disfruta con tus amigos soldados. —Regina sonrió de medio lado sentada desde la cama.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, ya vestida, se acercó de nuevo a la cama y volvió a besar a la morena.

—Procura no hacernos esperar mucho para comenzar la reunión —le dijo a modo de despedida.

—Querida, soy la reina, es normal que esperéis por mí.

—Ya, ya, como vos digáis, majestad. —Emma hizo una parodia de reverencia y abandonó el dormitorio entre risas, las suyas y las de Regina.

Era bueno estar de vuelta, pensó la general, y con las cosas encaminándose definitivamente hacia el objetivo que ambas compartían.

* * *

Tras el regreso de su general, los días se sucedieron con calma en el Palacio de Invierno. Las celebraciones por Yule, el Solsticio de Invierno y el Paso de Año vinieron y se fueron entre fiestas y la alegría que inundaba durante aquellos días los muros del palacio. Aquel año se celebraron por todo alto, todos conscientes de que el siguiente año podría encontrarlos sumidos en una cruenta y larga guerra contra el Reino Blanco y sus aliados, así que festejaron como si de verdad aquel fuera a ser su último Yule, y tal vez para muchos de ellos fuese a ser así, pues todos sabían que de las batallas que estaban por llegar no todos saldrían con vida. Así que era mejor vivir el presente y olvidar lo que la primavera les traería.

Aquella soleada y fría mañana de primeros de enero, Emma observaba y participaba en las prácticas de una de las nuevas unidades del ejército. Se encontraban en uno de los campos dentro de los terrenos del palacio. La nieve dificultaba los ejercicios, pero los jóvenes soldados sabían que era mejor no quejarse cuando su general se encontraba presente. Emma era conocida por ser estricta durante aquellas sesiones, algo que el propio Sir Aldric Swan le había inculcado.

«Mejor ser duro en la instrucción y el entrenamiento, que después lamentarlo en un combate real.» Le había dicho el viejo caballero errante en cierta ocasión. No es que Emma fuese a lamentar la muerte de aquellos hombres, muchos de los cuales no eran más que rostros anónimos para ella, sino que necesitaba que resistiesen, que su número no decreciese demasiado en las primeras batallas que tendrían que librar. La general iba a necesitar hasta el último de ellos para hacer frente a los ejércitos del Reino Blanco y sus aliados. Los números no estarían del todo a su favor, hasta que no conquistasen alguno de los reinos vecinos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan formando parte de nuestro ejército? —preguntó Emma al soldado que estaba de pie a su lado, era el sargento al cargo de aquella unidad.

—Desde principios de otoño, mi señora.

—Siguen demasiado verdes. —Gruñó la general.

—Son… son muy jóvenes, señora, lo hacen lo mejor que pueden.

—No es suficiente.

—Pero…

—No. Es. Suficiente —repitió Emma fríamente y la cara del sargento palideció notablemente—. Si quisiera simple carne de espadas, simple divertimento, podrían valer. —Se volvió hacia el hombre, la mirada dura y oscura—. Pero necesito guerreros capaces, Claude, que sobrevivan más allá de la primera batalla. —Devolvió su atención a los jóvenes soldados—. Tal y como están ahora, podría vencerlos fácilmente a todos.

Emma pudo oír cómo el hombre tragaba saliva, nervioso, vacilando entre decir lo que pensaba o callar y darle la razón. Optó por lo primero, una decisión que Emma iba a hacerle lamentar.

—Con todo el respeto, mi señora, pero vos contáis con magia, claramente podríais vencerlos con un simple gesto de la mano.

—¿Eso crees? —Una oscura sonrisa de medio lado, que nada bueno prometía, asomó a sus labios—. Muy bien. Llámalos, que se reúnan aquí. —Sacudió los hombros y se deshizo de la capa que cubría su cuerpo, la cota de malla que llevaba bajo la sobrevesta negra y púrpura relució bajo los rayos del sol del mediodía—. Creo que es hora de que entre en calor.

—¿Señora?

—Ya me has oído, Claude. No me gusta tener que repetirme.

—S… sí.

El sargento se volvió hacia sus hombres, llevándose los dedos a la boca, profirió un agudo silbido para llamar la atención de estos y les hizo señas para que se aproximaran. Se detuvieron frente a ellos en cuatro filas ordenadas, de veinticinco hombres cada una. Al menos sabían formar, eso Emma podía reconocérselo.

—Muy bien, soldados —dijo Emma, la mano descansando sobre el puño de su espada bastarda—, seguro que muchos estáis deseando demostrarme lo mucho que habéis aprendido y lo mucho que odiáis estas sesiones de entrenamiento. —Algunas risillas se escaparon de entre las filas—. Estáis de suerte, ese día ha llegado. Vais a poder enfrentaros a mí en combates de veinticinco a uno. ¿Qué os parece?

La general los recorrió con la mirada, algunos parecían ansiosos por comenzar, otros tenían expresiones perplejas en sus rostros y algunos simplemente sacudían la cabeza, como si no pudieran creerlo. Finalmente, unos valientes desenvainaron sus armas y se encararon con ella.

—¡Os esperamos, señora! —gritó una joven con una arrogancia que no iba a tardar en lamentar.

—Muy bien. Primera fila, adelante, veamos de lo que sois capaces.

Emma desenvainó su espada y el acero negro con el que estaba hecha la hoja pareció beberse la luz del sol. Era aquella un arma peculiar, mandada forjar por Regina para ella, por sí sola no tenía cualidades mágicas, pero en manos de la general la cosa cambiaba, pues el acero estaba encantado para responder a la magia de la rubia si ella así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, aquel día no haría uso de ese poder, aquel día los derrotaría con el único talento de su esgrima y habilidad.

Aunque algunos soldados consiguieron ofrecer una resistencia digna, los combates no duraron mucho. Como Emma había predicho, todavía seguían muy verdes y eran incapaces de luchar como un grupo unido, muchas veces estorbándose y entorpeciéndose entre ellos. Sus movimientos eran predecibles y todavía conservaban la rigidez de las posturas aprendidas durante la instrucción. La mayoría carecían de instinto e imaginación. Apenas hicieron uso de triquiñuelas, tan necesarias en los combates sucios de una guerra. Emma ni siquiera tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo o servirse de estrategias muy elaboradas para dar cuenta de casi todos ellos. Solo un puñado de cinco consiguieron suponer alguna clase de desafío y la general decidió transferirlos a una unidad mejor, donde pudieran avanzar más rápido.

Para cuando terminaron, cien hombres y mujeres yacían en el suelo helado, muchos entre quejidos de dolor; aunque Emma había tenido la precaución de no herir a ninguno de muerte, lo cierto era que la sangre manchaba la hoja de su espada y rompía la blancura de la nieve en varias zonas. En cuanto a ella, ninguno había conseguido hacerle el más mínimo rasguño. Cuando se volvió hacia un sargento de rostro pálido, sonreía satisfecha.

—Como dije, están demasiado verdes. Si quieren seguir formando parte de este ejército, tendrán que mejorar antes de que acabe el invierno. Si no… —Miró a los derrotados soldados—, tendrán que servir como apoyo a las tropas. Encargarse de limpiar y arreglar armas y armaduras, de los animales, las comidas… Ese tipo de cosas. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mi general.

Aquello era una humillación, tanto para Cluade, como para sus soldados, que podían verse relegados a los trabajos más denigrantes que sus compañeros quisieran ordenarles. Emma esperaba que tal perspectiva les hiciese despabilar de una vez y convertirse en la unidad que necesitaba en el campo de batalla, aunque tenía sus dudas de que fueran a conseguirlo, cuando se carecía del talento necesario, no había mucho que pudiese hacerse para remediarse y sus objetivos no podían esperar más tiempo.

Recogió su capa de manos del sargento y se disponía a marchar hacia los establos a pedir que le preparasen su caballo, para una pequeña sesión de justas con una de las unidades de caballería, cuando uno de los guardias de palacio vino corriendo hacia ella.

—General Swan —dijo entre jadeos al detenerse frente a ella—. La reina solicita vuestra presencia en la sala del trono.

Emma enarcó una ceja, que ella supiera aquella mañana no había ninguna reunión o asunto que fuese a ser tratado allí, de hecho, Regina raramente usaba aquella sala, prefiriendo otras estancias para mantener las sesiones de sus diferentes consejos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Emma echando a andar de vuelta al palacio junto con el guardia.

—Una de las patrullas que recorren el bosque ha traído un prisionero hace unos minutos —explicó el hombre.

—¿Un prisionero? ¿Por qué tanto revuelo? ¿Es un espía? —Emma apresuró sus pasos inconscientemente; si un enemigo de Regina había llegado tan lejos, no quería correr ni el más mínimo riesgo de que escapase o, peor aun, que intentase hacer algo en contra de la monarca.

—La reina ha dicho que será mejor que lo veáis por vos misma, mi señora. —Obviamente, el hombre sabía algo más, pero no estaba muy dispuesto a desobedecer los deseos de su reina y Emma, tras la descarga de adrenalina de hacía un momento, no necesitaba poner al guardia en una situación complicada pidiéndole más información.

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la enorme y fría sala del trono, su espacio diáfano y casi colosal hacía difícil calentarla, incluso con todos los hogares que habían sido escarbados en sus paredes. Sus muros y suelos blancos y negros ofrecían un fuerte contraste a los ojos de sus visitantes. Pendones con el nuevo escudo de armas, que Regina había elegido para su nuevo reinado, colgaban majestuosos desde el techo al suelo: sable y púrpura, con una manzana de gules en el centro. La luz de la avanzada mañana penetraba por los grandes ventanales, los gruesos cortinajes recogidos a cada lado.

Regina, envuelta en sus regios ropajes, estaba sentada en el trono de basalto al fondo de la sala, sonreía, pero sus ojos no reflejaban el gesto, contenían una mirada dura y de desprecio que no trataba de disimular. A sus pies, un grupo de soldados rodeaban a alguien que debía estar arrodillado en el suelo. Cuando la reina vio llegar a su general, hizo un gesto con la mano para que los hombres se hiciesen a un lado, dejando a la vista al prisionero que habían llevado ante su monarca.

«La prisionera», se corrigió Emma al ver que se trataba de una mujer de largo cabello moreno, con algunas hebras de plata aquí y allá, las manos enguantadas atadas a la espalda.

—General Swan, creo que os interesará conocer a nuestra nueva «invitada» —dijo Regina al ver la expresión interrogante de Emma.

Al oír a la reina hablar y a alguien aproximándose por su izquierda, la prisionera se irguió cuanto pudo y giró la cabeza para mirar a la general. Emma se detuvo a su altura, la sorpresa evidente en su rostro. Y el reconocimiento.

—Red…

* * *

**N. de. A.:** Este ha tardado un poco más, pero como dije, no creo que pueda mantener un ritmo continuo con este fanfic. No flashback aquí, pero como el especial de navidad era uno en sí mismo, pues... ;) Espero que os haya satisfecho todo ese momento SwanQueen ;D


	7. 5º De lobos y hombres

**Capítulo 5º .- De lobos y hombres**

_Podía oír las voces de las doncellas de su madre llamándola, pero las ignoró por completo y sonrió, segura de que nadie la encontraría allí donde había elegido esconderse. La mayoría de los adultos asumía que los niños tenían miedo a los lugares oscuros y solitarios, pero ese no era el caso de la pequeña princesa; a ella tales lugares no la asustaban, todo lo contrario, eran el desafío perfecto, el sitio donde poder correr mil y una aventuras sin que nadie la molestara o si quiera se le ocurriese ir a buscarla allí. Los lugares oscuros y solitarios como aquel. El viejo y polvoriento corredor olvidado del palacio era uno de sus sitios favoritos para esconderse y pasar el tiempo, cuando no quería atender a alguna de sus clases o a las formales reuniones con sus padres y los nobles que visitaban la corte._

_Sin embargo, sí que había alguien capaz de encontrarla allí. En parte porque la conocía quizás mejor que sus propios padres y era de las pocas personas a las que se le ocurriría mirar allí. Y en parte porque no había nadie mejor que ella para encontrar personas. Por eso no la sorprendió escuchar los suaves pasos que anunciaron su presencia. _

_Se agazapó tras un viejo y descolorido tapiz, esperando contra toda esperanza que por una vez no la encontrara. Pero burlar los agudizados sentidos de su madrina era una tarea prácticamente imposible… Al menos, para una niña de de ocho años._

—_Aquí estás —dijo su madrina al tiempo que retiraba el tapiz hacia un lado, levantando una nube de polvo, que las hizo toser y estornudar ambas durante unos segundos._

_La pequeña trató de salir corriendo y escapar, pero una mano firme mas amable la cogió por el brazo y la retuvo._

—_No tan rápido, princesa. —Su madrina sonreía, lo que era una buena señal. No estaba enfada con ella._

—_Por favor, tía Red no me lleves con mis padres… Por favor… —suplicó poniendo sus mejores ojillos de cachorrillo desvalido._

—_Emma… —Red sacudió la cabeza—. Como princesa tienes unas…_

—_¡No! —Se zafó del agarre de su madrina y se apartó un par de pasos de ella—. Suenas igual que ellos —gruñó._

—_Son tus padres y…_

—_Eso no significa que tengan siempre la razón —bufó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho._

—_Está bien —concedió Red—, pero en esto sí la tienen. Debes aprender las responsabilidades que conlleva tu título y…_

—_No hoy —volvió a interrumpir._

—_¿Por qué no hoy? —inquirió Red alzando una ceja._

—Sombra_ ya deja acercarse a los cachorros. —Sonrió al recordar a las crías de la mastín que apenas tenían un mes—. Maurice me prometió que me dejaría verlos cuando eso pasase._

—_Oh, entiendo. —Red también sonrió—. Pero Emma, los soberanos del Reino Dorado están de visita, tus padres desean que los acompañes durante su encuentro. —Trató de razonar con ella._

—_Es aburrido. Y los cachorros no —protestó petulante._

_Red sacudió la cabeza y Emma pudo ver cómo se esforzaba por contener la risa._

—_Tú también piensas igual —acusó señalando a su madrina, aunque sonreía, consciente de que la victoria era prácticamente suya._

—_Puede —concedió su madrina—, pero el príncipe Gabriel acompaña a sus padres en esta ocasión. Quizás no sea tan aburrido, ¿no crees?_

—_No me gusta Gabriel… —Apartó la mirada e hizo una mueca de disgusto. _

_No, aquel niño engreído no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Gabriel era solo un par de años mayor que ella y eso le hacía creerse superior de alguna manera. Cuando los reyes del Reino Dorado visitaban a sus padres acompañados por su hijo, Emma siempre era obligada a pasar tiempo con él, a jugar con él. Y Gabriel siempre quería llevar la voz cantante, estar al mando de todos sus juegos, muchos de los cuales no le gustaban a Emma porque siempre le tocaba ser la princesa a la que había que rescatar y ese tipo de cosas estúpidas._

—_¿Y si lo llevas a ver los cachorros contigo? —sugirió Red._

—_No. —Negó vehementemente—. A Gabriel no le gustan los perros o los gatos o los caballos o…_

—_Está bien, me hago una idea. —Red suspiró._

—_Por favor, déjame marchar —volvió a suplicarle Emma._

—_Si tu madre se entera…_

—_No se enterará. Yo no soy le voy a decir. —Sonrió con una sonrisa mellada, pero encantadora, una a la que poca gente era capaz de resistirse._

—_No, claro que no. —Esta vez Red sí dejó escapar su risa—. Muy bien, pero no quiero que vayas tú sola a los establos, podría ser peligroso._

—_Pinocho me está esperando. —Decidió que podía contarle aquello a su madrina y que su amigo no se enfadaría por ello._

—_¿No debería estar ayudando a su padre? —preguntó Red._

_Emma simplemente se encogió de hombros. Pinocho iba y venía normalmente cuando le placía a él. En teoría, a sus catorce años trabajaba como aprendiz en el taller de Geppeto, pero no era raro que se saltase las horas de trabajo para zascandilear por los terrenos del palacio o la villa tras sus muros. Las más de las veces, él y Emma pasaban el tiempo juntos haciendo alguna travesura. Era como un hermano mayor para ella._

—_Muy bien —Red sacudió la cabeza—. Puedes irte. Pero ten cuidado y no os metáis en líos, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_De acuerdo —asintió vigorosamente, sacudiendo sus rubios cabellos y le dio un rápido abrazo a su madrina—. Gracias, tía Red._

_Tras aquello, salió corriendo en dirección a una de las salidas de aquel corredor. Su madrina nunca le fallaba, de toda la gente de palacio, de toda la gente que se hacía llamar su familia, ella era una de las pocas personas con la que siempre sabía que podía contar. La entendía y sabía que a veces necesitaba dejarla marchar y ser libre, ser la niña que era y no la pequeña princesa que la mayoría esperaban que fuese, sus padres incluidos. A veces Emma deseaba que sus padres la viesen tal y como Red lo hacía._

Emma sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de los recuerdos del pasado. Tomó aire y se preparó para enfrentarse al encuentro que tendría lugar tras la puerta de aquella celda. Después de la sorpresa inicial de encontrarse con que la prisionera que habían hecho los guardias, no era otra que su tía y madrina, había ordenado a estos que la llevaran a las mazmorras en el subsuelo del palacio. Familia o no, no podía correr ningún riesgo. Red bien podría estar trabajando para sus padres, enviada hasta allí para ver si los rumores sobre el Palacio de Invierno eran ciertos (si es que los rumores habían alcanzado ya el sur).

Regina había confiado en ella para llevar a cabo el interrogatorio, aunque se había ofrecido a estar presente durante el mismo y «asistirla» si era necesario. Emma había rechazado la oferta, por el momento esperaba poder obtener todas las respuestas que necesitaba de Red sin necesidad de recurrir a ningún tipo de tortura. Pese al odio que albergaba hacia sus padres y otros miembros de la corte del Reino Blanco, no era así con Red. Los recuerdos que conservaba de su tiempo con ella eran buenos todos. Y cuando le arrebataron a su hijo recién nacido, Red fue la única que mostró su desacuerdo y su descontento al respecto, aunque había descubierto la verdad demasiado tarde, como para poder haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Fue ella quién la consoló durante meses, quién estuvo a su lado en las horas más desesperadas y oscuras. Y en última instancia, fue Red quién la permitió escapar del palacio y del reino, pues Emma sabía que de haber querido, su madrina bien podría haberla rastreado.

Por eso la general necesitaba enfrentarse a solas con ella, saber cuáles eran los motivos que la habían llevado tan lejos del Reino Blanco y qué se proponía hacer allí. Al menos, la sorpresa al verse cara a cara había parecido genuina. Red apenas había podido atinar a decir su nombre, su voz vacilante, como si no creyera lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Pero era comprensible; encontrarte con que tu largo tiempo perdida ahijada estaba trabajando a las órdenes de la Reina Malvada… Eso no pasaba todos los días.

Emma hizo un gesto a uno de los guardias que la acompañaban para que abriera la puerta ciega de la celda y ella borró de su rostro toda expresión, adoptando una totalmente neutra y dura. Ya no era la joven mujer que había abandonado el Palacio de Verano doce años atrás, ahora era la general del ejército que habría de traer la caída del reino de sus padres y aliados. Era la mujer de confianza y lugarteniente de la Reina Malvada. Ya no quedaba inocencia alguna en ella.

Entró en la celda y dirigió su fría mirada hacia Red. La mujer estaba sentada sobre un sucio jergón de paja y encadenada a la pared por las muñecas. Uno de los guardias trajo una silla de campaña, en la que Emma tomó asiento, se echó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y cruzó las manos ligeramente delante de ella. En los ojos de Red todavía permanecía la sorpresa, pero también pudo ver la confusión y la incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Emma sin más preámbulos. Quería respuestas e iría directamente a por ellas.

Durante unos minutos, Red la observó en silencio, la recorrió con la mirada, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban, que realmente estaba frente a ella.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —dijo finalmente.

—Yo no soy la que está encadenada a una pared —señaló Emma.

—Y eso te convierte en la persona que hace las preguntas, ¿no?

—Exacto. —Emma sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha ante aquella actitud desafiante de Red, le alegraba que no la hubiese perdido con los años y que incluso bajo las actuales circunstancias saliese a relucir.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Emma? —inquirió la mujer suavemente.

—Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que me ha pasado —contestó duramente—. Te lo pregunto de nuevo, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Te envían mis padres?

Red guardó silencio de nuevo durante unos minutos, quizás terminando de procesar el hecho de que era prisionera de Emma y su reina, la misma persona que treinta años atrás creían haber derrotado para siempre.

—Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil. —Pidió Emma—. No quiero tener que recurrir a métodos menos… «amables» contigo. No me obligues a ello.

—¿De verdad has cambiado tanto? —Ahora había incredulidad en sus ojos.

—No te haces una idea… tía. —Emma se echó hacia atrás en la silla—. Contesta a mi pregunta.

—No me envía nadie, he venido hasta aquí por mi propia voluntad —respondió finalmente y Emma reprimió el suspiro de alivio que pujaba por abandonar su pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tenías razón… —Su voz sonó algo más débil, derrotada, y apartó la mirada de Emma.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La miró interrogante, pero Red mantenía la cabeza baja.

—A que tus padres ya no son los mismos que una vez fueron. Tenías razón en que el peso de la corona les ha cambiado.

—Y después de todos los años que llevas a su lado, es ahora cuando decides irte, ¿por qué? Tiene que haber una razón de peso, sino no te habrías marchado. Snow White es tu mejor amiga, prácticamente tu hermana.

—Las cosas han cambiado… Ya no puedo seguir mirando hacia otro lado. —Alzó la cabeza, pero ni en su mirada ni en su voz había fuerza—. No cuando es a mi propia gente a la que dejan morir.

Aquello captó el interés de Emma, volvió a echarse hacia delante en la silla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Están atacando a los hombres lobo?

De entre todas las cosas que creía capaces de hacer a sus padres, esa era una en la que nunca había pensado que pudiera pasar, no cuando Red era alguien tan importante para su madre. No tenía sentido, claro que como ella misma sabía, sus padres habían cambiado mucho con los años.

—No directamente —contestó Red—. Pero dejan que otros les den caza y muerte. Ya no les protegen. La corona nos ha dado la espalda. —Un quedo gruñido escapó de la garganta de la mujer.

—¿A ti también?

—No… Nadie se atrevería poner una mano encima de la mejor amiga de la reina, hombre lobo o no.

Eso tenía sentido, aún así, que sus padres hubiesen dejado de proteger a los hombres lobo que vivían en el Reino Blanco… Desde que Snow White y James fueron coronados, habían dictado leyes que impedían a la gente perseguir y cazar a los hombres lobo, ordenando que se los dejara en paz siempre y cuando no atacasen a otras personas. La dos manadas que vivían en los bosques del reino eran bastante pacíficas y, que Emma recordase, nunca habían protagonizado ningún ataque a humanos.

—¿Por qué han cambiado la ley?

—No la han cambiado, simplemente no la hacen cumplir o hacen la vista gorda.

—Tiene que haber un motivo. ¿Ha habido ataques?

—No. Pero hay gente que dice que sí. Granjeros que han perdido cabezas de ganado. Algunas desapariciones que no se han podido explicar. Casi todo circunstancial y sin tener pruebas que lo relacionen con los hombres lobo, pero ya sabes cómo es alguna gente, apuntan con el dedo y acusan a aquello no entienden y temen. Tus padres solo quieren mantener contentos a la mayoría de sus súbditos, evitar posibles motivos para revueltas.

—Y dejan que sean los hombres lobo los perseguidos… —Emma sacudió la cabeza, cosas como aquella ya no deberían sorprenderla—. ¿Y has decidido huir del reino por si a alguien se le olvida quién eres? —No pudo evitar el sarcasmo que tiñó sus palabras.

—He abandonado el reino porque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por mis hermanos y hermanas allí… —Volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzada—. Ignoré la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo durante demasiado tiempo y, como contigo, al final reaccioné demasiado tarde… Ya no quedan manadas que salvar. Los pocos supervivientes han huido a otras tierras menos hostiles o más alejadas de los humanos.

»Supongo que nunca quise aceptar del todo mi herencia…, pero ya no puedo aguantar más esa hipocresía. Como tampoco puedo ignorar el hecho de que mis amigos han permitido que ocurra algo así…

Emma asintió, podía entender a Red, había pasado toda su vida viviendo entre humanos, como una humana más; aceptar su lobo y aprender a dominarlo había sido un proceso largo y arduo, algo que había intentado diferentes veces. Y aunque llegó a conseguirlo hasta cierto punto, seguía prefiriendo la vida en palacio, entre los humanos. Sin embargo, no se puede vivir por siempre en una mentira o media verdad.

—¿Por qué el norte? ¿Por qué este reino? —le preguntó relajándose en la silla. Sabía que Red no le estaba mintiendo, lo veía en su expresión, lo oía en su tono de voz. Lo que le había contado era la verdad.

—Hace un tiempo oí historias sobre una manada de hombres lobo que vivía en las Tierras del Invierno. Pensé que podría buscarlos e intentar unirme a ellos… Aunque sé que puede resultar difícil, casi imposible.

Emma reflexionó antes de responder. Sí que existía esa manada de la que Red hablaba, Regina conocía a su líder y podían considerarlos sus aliados. Pero eran un grupo precavido, raramente se dejaban ver por los humanos y su territorio estaba mucho más al norte, internándose en un bosque espeso y oscuro de nieves casi eternas. Regina los había descrito como unos seres fascinantes, pero claramente antisociales o, al menos, preferirían no tener más tratos de los necesarios con humanos. Sería mejor consultarlo con su reina antes de decirle nada a Red.

—Muy bien —Emma se levantó y se acercó a Red. Sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo del pantalón—. Creo en lo que me has contado. Pero no puedo dejarte marchar. No cuando has visto tanto. —Abrió los grilletes que mantenían a la mujer encadenada a la pared—. Te quedarás en el palacio, en una de las habitaciones para invitados.

—Con unos cuantos guardias para evitar que me escape, supongo. —Red se levantó y encaró a Emma.

—Un guardia. Y creo que te caerá bien. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Vamos, te acompañaré a tus nuevos aposentos.

Emma echó a andar, pero Red la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. Se giró hacia a ella interrogante.

—¿A tu reina le parecerá bien? —inquirió Red—. Ella sabe quién soy…

—Mi reina confía en mi juicio. No se opondrá a mi decisión de sacarte de las mazmorras. Tampoco es que vayas a tener acceso libre al palacio. Este guardia será tu sombra día y noche. Y —se libró de la mano de su madrina y la miró con una fiereza e intensidad que hicieron que la mujer retrocediera un paso— si intentas hacerle daño a la reina, aunque sea tocar uno solo de sus cabellos, no habrá nada que me impida abrirte el cuello con mi propia espada. ¿Está claro?

Red solo pudo asentir, Emma pudo ver el miedo brillar en sus ojos un momento y después algo muy parecido a la pena.

—Has cambiado, pequeña, has cambiado de verdad —musitó Red.

—Ya sabes quiénes son los culpables. Ahora sígueme.

Emma abandonó la celda seguida de cerca por Red y el par de guardias que habían estado esperando fuera. Sabía que las preguntas no tardarían en llegar, que su madrina querría saber dónde había estado todos aquellos años desde que había abandonado el palacio de sus padres y sobre todo, querría saber cómo había acabado bajo las órdenes de la Reina Malvada y cómo esta había vuelto al mundo de los vivos. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar hasta que decidiesen su destino.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar al ala del palacio que albergaba las habitaciones de invitados. Emma guió a Red hasta el cuarto más alejado del corredor y una vez allí, ordenó a uno de los guardias que fuera a buscar a Graham. Seguramente, a su capitán no le haría especial gracia hacer de carcelero, pero confiaba en que ambos se entenderían bien y el antiguo cazador era el hombre perfecto para mantener vigilada a su madrina. Afortunadamente, quedaba casi todo un mes para que volviera a haber luna llena, así que por el momento no tenían que preocuparse del cambio involuntario de Red.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del capitán, Emma le mostró los aposentos a su madrina. Eran unas habitaciones sencillas, con una pequeña antesala y un dormitorio de tamaño medio.

—Puedes pedir cualquier cosa que necesites a los sirvientes de palacio. Y puedes pasear por los jardines cuando quieras —explicó Emma.

—Con mi «escolta» —dijo Red.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo…? —Red vaciló sin saber muy qué preguntar.

—No ahora. Ya tendremos ocasión de hablar más adelante.

—Tengo algo que contarte.

—Más adelante, Red —repitió Emma.

Y parecía que Red iba a volver a insistir sobre ello, cuando Graham entró a la habitación tras golpear en la puerta.

—Mi general —saludó inclinando la cabeza—, ¿me habéis mandado llamar?

—Así es. Graham, esta es Red, es una invitada especial en palacio. Quiero que estés con ella en todo momento. ¿Entendido?

El hombre asintió, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de las palabras de Emma. Aunque por el ceño fruncido, era evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia el arreglo, sabía que era mejor no quejarse de la decisión y órdenes de su superior delante de otros.

—Bien. Os dejaré para que os vayáis conociendo. —Emma se permitió una sonrisa de medio lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Emma, espera! —Red fue tras ella, pero Graham la retuvo agarrándola por un brazo.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus preguntas, Red…

Antes de que Emma pudiera acabar la frase, Red se zafó de la presa de Graham y fue hasta ella, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

—Henry está vivo. Está en el Palacio de Verano.

* * *

La general observaba los jardines y el bosque que se extendía más allá de los terrenos del palacio desde el balcón de los aposentos reales. Las palabras de Red todavía resonaban en su mente. Ni siquiera sentía el frío que mordía su piel o era consciente de la menguante luz del día.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te ha contado? —La voz de Regina le sonó lejana, aunque sabía que la mujer estaba sentada en uno de los divanes de la habitación a su espalda.

Tras su conversación con Red, Emma había necesitado un tiempo para poder procesar todo cuanto su madrina le había contado. Tiempo para entender y aceptar, para permitirse un poco de esperanza y un poco de miedo. Había vagado por los jardines del palacio durante horas, Drij como su única compañía, silenciosa pero confortante en cierto sentido. No había regresado a palacio hasta que uno de los guardias de Regina había ido a informarla de que la reina requería su presencia en sus aposentos.

Cuando había llegado ante Regina, lo único que había pronunciado había sido el nombre de su hijo. Y después había salido al balcón, como si todavía necesitase el frío aire invernal para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Exhaló un largo suspiro, que se condensó en blanca niebla. Los dioses y los espíritus la bendecían y maldecían al mismo tiempo, pensó torciendo el gesto. Se volvió hacia el interior de la habitación de la reina y se encontró con la mirada cálida y comprensiva de esta, una mirada que solo estaba destinada a ella. Entró en el cuarto y cerró los ventanales tras de sí, dejando el frío fuera y que el calor del fuego que ardía en el hogar calentara de nuevo su cuerpo. Se sentó junto a Regina, permitiendo que su presencia calentara su corazón y templara su ánimo.

—Mis padres han nombrado a Henry heredero al trono blanco —contestó finalmente.

—¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible? ¿Han reconocido que es hijo tuyo?

—No. —Apretó las manos en puños—. Han inventado una mentira plausible. Hacen pasar a Henry por una especie de sobrino o primo segundo lejano. No sé. Pero la gente del reino lo ha aceptado como heredero. En mi ausencia, no tienen nada mejor y necesitan a alguien para sentar en ese trono, sino quieren que las intrigas por presentar herederos comiencen y la política empiece a hacer mella en su gobierno.

—Ya veo. Es un buen movimiento. Eso se lo tengo que reconocer.

—Sí. —Emma suspiró.

—Esto complica las cosas, ¿no es así, mi amor? —Regina llevó una mano a sus cabellos y los acarició.

—Un poco —asintió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia la mano de la otra mujer.

—¿Sabe Henry la verdad? ¿O cree en lo que el par de idiotas le han contado?

—Según Red, de alguna forma sabe la verdad. Sabe que es mi hijo y que le separaron de mí al nacer. Sabe que no estoy muerta.

Eso había sorprendido a Emma, que el niño al que jamás pudo conocer supiera la verdad sobre su nacimiento y herencia. Sobre ella, al menos, en parte.

—¿Cómo? —La mano en su cabeza bajó por su brazo hasta tomar su mano y entrelazar los dedos de ambas.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—Red no lo sabía. Pero está segura de que Henry sabe la verdad. Al parecer mi crío confía en ella, como yo lo hacía cuando tenía su edad. —Una sonrisa nostálgica asomó a sus labios.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Seguir adelante con nuestro plan. La presencia de Henry complica las cosas, pero no las cambia. En cualquier caso, me facilita el hecho de tener que encontrarlo. Ahora sé dónde está.

—Muy bien. —Regina sonrió complacida—. Quizás podríamos ponernos en contacto con él.

—Los espejos. —Regina asintió—. Hablaré con Red para saber dónde exactamente están las habitaciones de Henry y sus hábitos. No nos interesa tampoco que lo descubran hablando con un espejo. Sería demasiado sospechoso.

—Ciertamente. —Regina rió, aliviada de ver a su amante de nuevo centrada y segura de lo que tenía que hacerse—. Ahora, respecto al destino de tu madrina…

Como Emma bien había supuesto, Regina aceptó las decisiones que había tomado respecto a Red y su cambio de habitaciones. La reina confiaba en sus instintos y en su capacidad de saber cuándo alguien le estaba diciendo o no la verdad. Regina también dijo que trataría de ponerse en contacto con Greyson, así se llamaba el líder de la manada que Red andaba buscando en el norte, aunque no podía prometer que el hombre quisiera hablar con ella, mucho menos aceptarla en su manada. Mientras tanto, Red podía permanecer en el palacio, Graham debería seguir como su guardia, al menos, hasta que Regina y Emma pudiesen confiar en que realmente la mujer no estaba tendiéndoles ninguna clase de trampa.

Red aceptó las noticias bastante bien. Tampoco había mucho que pudiese decir u objetar, su situación allí era delicada y no tenía más remedio que esperar. «Al menos, tengo una celda más cómoda», le había dicho a Emma y ambas habían reído juntas como en los viejos tiempos.

Esperar. Parecía que todo se reducía a esperar ya. Esperar la respuesta de Greyson. Esperar a las primeras nieves de primavera y los guerreros de los clanes. Esperar a que llegase el momento de comenzar la guerra que Emma y Regina tanto deseaban. Y mientras esperaban, una nueva pieza había entrado en el juego. Henry estaba en el Palacio de Verano, heredero al trono de Snow White, pero conocedor de la verdad. Un niño de doce años muy inteligente para su edad, según Red, con el que Emma esperaba poder hablar pronto. Porque era su hijo, sí, pero también porque podía convertirse en sus ojos y oídos en la casa de sus padres.

Pero por el momento debían esperar.

* * *

**N. de la A.: **Nuevamente comento que no tengo ni idea de cómo está estructurado en la serie el Bosque Encantado, se mencioanan reinos por aquí y por allá, pero son bastante vagos al comentar :P, así que yo me he creado una especie de mapa propio, tratando de mantener un poco la lógica. El Reino Dorado es el reino de Midas, ahora el de Abigail y Frederick.

Espero haber aliviado algunas preocupaciones respecto a Red y su destino por el momento ;)


End file.
